The Reporters
by WantedOutLaw
Summary: some little determination can lead to happiness or heartbreak, find out as the young ladies battle for The Shield's attention. (yes there is language)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The locating.  
We spent a fine few hours looking at the laptop screen as we thought the world wide web will provide us with the answers we needed, i watched Dawn McKenzie scroll down thru Google to find a website that will help us.  
"i'm starting to give up" i said with an obvious groan.  
"oh stop being lazy for once and let's look some more before calling it a day" she answered back while her eyes were still focused on the screen.  
Me and Dawn go way back, we've met a few years back during college and our mutual love for wrestling gave us something to talk about and yet here we are, searching the web for some possible way to let us one step closer to The Shield, the group that have captured our hearts so very badly. I admit it was juvenile but i guess that's what we are and we were proud of it.  
"fine, hope we find something tho..i get a sick feeling when we reach dead ends"  
"hopefully we will" her eyes still focused on it "you think we'll find Dean's number or email?"  
"the guy doesn't have a Twitter or any social media..if we're lucky we'll either find Seth or Roman's personal info"  
"how are you so sure that he won't hang up on us and change his number?" she asked while finally looking at me?  
"we don't, we just try not to lose it and scare the blood shit out of whoever we can contact" i said with a chuckle  
and earned one from her "what if Dean answers?" she asked  
"you'll probably faint and i'll have to take over" i replied back with knowingly smile, fully aware of her love for Dean Ambrose..we both knew that what we were doing was out of the ordinary, we weren't your typical girls..we aimed high, not meaning we wanted to screw these guys..we just wanted a quick chat or at least a meet and greet, it was impossible..but were gonna make the impossible, possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : the everyday chit chat

"let's call it a night and get some pizza" Dawn said as she pulled the laptop screen down.  
"oh yes, finally let's get something to eat..my stomach's been roaring for ages" i said as we both got up and left the flat for food, the weather was cold but not freezing, LA didn't cool down that much as it was near Nevada which was hot. Me and Dawn walked down the street, each of us swirling with ideas from the inside of our skulls..wondering if we'd hit something or not. But that wasn't all that concerned our minds..meeting The Shield or finding them according to what we were doing..it was an innocent search, we couldn't possibly get arrested for it cuz we've broken no laws.  
"if they would've done tours in LA other than once a year, we would've met them..plus they could do us a favour and tell us sooner" i said.  
"i think we should just open the event list on the app, it would tell us" she said "plus it's exhausting to fly from state to state just to be in a autograph signing, you can never arrive in time" she added while i looked at her, she was right..if we spent our time and money on plane tickets, we would've been on the streets a long time ago, stranded with no food.  
"yeah, it's unfair how most places have the WWE superstars stay there for a couple of days then change the place" she rolled her eyes and walked in the pizza shop. It was warm when we stepped in and had the smell of delicious pizza all around the air which made us more hungry.  
"that did make us starve to death, we could've ordered pizza" she snickered "you gotta admit that coming here is more cosy, Ash"  
"it is warmer and cosier" i nodded in approval and sat down in a nearby booth, i watched her join me as we exchanged a brief smile.  
"so you found a job yet?" she asked me, her question struck me "uh..not yet, not much enteries..how about you?" she took a drink from her water bottle "no luck there too".  
Our life didn't evolve around The Shield, we had other intrests too..but all we wanted was a face-to-face meetup.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Bingo!  
I was home alone, scanning my email for possible job opportunities, i had filed for a couple of sites after adding my email address as a way of communicating me if they've accepted me for the job.  
And how stuff were now is me unemployed, and Dawn working as a waitress..but she'd always call it a temporarily job, she never refered to it as a real job. But job or not it payed the bills..and i felt useless at times for not helping her, here she was busting her arse off at something she'd get payed off even had night shifts at times, while my pretty arse was sitting at home and doing nothing at all, Dawn being the good friend that she is, hasn't complained about it even offered to help me find a job but i couldn't help but feel unreliable on and an inactive individual, i was desperate for a job.  
My eyes quickly scanned the headlines, just being quick..seeing if i'd like something or find something to be actually right for me, i rolled my eyes in pure frustration and boredom, i checked Twitter for a slight mental break on ads and other stuff, i saw that there were photo updates but only one caught my eye "Seth Rollins". He posted a picture of his full structure while reading something i had told myself that it was the manuscript, behind him were a couple of moving boxes that were newly opened.  
"you seemed to be settling down somewhere, Rollins" i whispered to myself as i surveyed the backgrounds of the photo, with a swift click i terminated the page and focused on the main reason why i was online, but my phone started ringing i picked it up and looked at the caller's ID and answered it:  
"hey Ash, how's the job hunting going?" Dawn said, i could sense a smile in her voice  
"going just great, Dawn..just great" i said reluctantly while searching.  
"found anything yet?"  
"not yet, are you on your break?"  
"i am yeah, why?"  
"no reason, i was just asking" i said while shrugging even though i knew couldn't see my gesture.  
"yep, anyways..why i called you, i'll be home by 8 or 7 tonight..my night's shift"  
"oh" i trailed off completly taken off guard with what i just heard, i forgot about it "okay, yeah i remembered" i said while attempting to fill that hole of sudden silence.  
"you forgot didn't you?" she said, reading me off my tone.  
"uh..i was so busy with the job finding but don't worry, when you call it a day..i'll be there"  
"you better be, you know how dangerous it is to be walking around past 6"  
"i know..i won't for.." something on my screen had my attention  
"Ash? Hello?"  
"i just found something, our ticket to our existence!, i'll call you back and explain everything!" i hung up and clicked on the link.

A very confused Dawn was left on the other side of the line, awaiting a possible call back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Call  
i noticed the possible clue that could put us closer on our little quest, save us time too but it would need some calling.  
The boxes behind him were stacked up and recently un-packed..some boxes had numbers on them and this specific one got exactly what i needed. But the problem was that i couldn't see the whole number, his leg was blocking the view.  
"fuck" i said under my breath "that was close".  
Suddenly an idea strikes my mind..searching the half number i got online, seeing if i got any matches, i had to at least get one or two matches i didn't know but i hoped it wasn't a dead end. I entered the number on the search bar and pressed -enter-, crossing my fingers as it loaded.  
Then it stopped, my search narrowed me down to a clothing store and moving company, one in which helped people move from one place to another, i quickly got out of the apartment and ran to the nearest payphone and punched in the digits as it slowly rang before a man finally picked up.  
"hello, this is Yelp..what do ya want?"  
i picked up a not serious and bored tone, but quickily responded "uh, yes..this is..Linda"  
"what can i help you with, Linda?"  
"i work with the bank, the credit card section and i've called to inform you that one of your customers has recently used your service and i have lost his phone number due to him changing it, he has used his credit card here..so i was hoping that you could help me with the number and i'd be thankful" you hoped he had understood.  
"so, you need a name?"  
"yes, that's right. I need a name, you're pretty smart"  
"thank you"  
"now, help me here?"  
"i'd need a starting name" he replied with his boring voice.  
"start with Colby Lopez, my client" i replied back "could you step on it, please?" i could hear him using his keyboard.  
"Colby Lopez, yeah he used our services but not locally since it was out of the state we charged him double, surely you have the amount of money he payed on the record"  
"oh, yes..of course we keep track of our customers purchases"  
"well now i'll tell you the number for your client, ask him to inform you before he changes his number" he said before telling you the number, you quickly copied the number and saved it on my phone.  
"thank you!" i realised i had proven myself to be too excited for just being a card collecter, the guy must've read the tone off me.  
"really bad service here! I needed to go to Texas then recollect all of our customers who changed their personal details! So sorry for yelling" i added a chuckle with slight nervousness obviously on it "thank you for your cooperation and goodbye!" i grinned and hung up the payphone and walked up to the apartment.

I stared at the number for a while before making any move, then carefully dialled it and put my phone up to my ear as the waiting rings represented my heartbeat, slow and anticipating.  
"hello?"  
my eyes widened, i knew that voice anywhere, it made me freak out then hang up on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : into the unknown"i'm telling you, it was him..i heard his voice speak to me!" i said cheerfully while skipping with Dawn."first of all, calm the fuck down..people are starting to look, and how'd you get this number?" "long story, but at least i have it now..i was waiting for you to do the re-dialing" i said while walking normally."well at least you showed up here, and i didn't have to walk by myself, plus what the hell were you thinking? You hung up on the guy you've always wanted to meet""guess i got caught in the excitement, i didn't mean to hang up on him..but hearing that it was him on the phone made me giddy and i hung up, do it with me later?""sure, we could eat dinner first..is he in LA?""no, the guy mentioned him moving his stuff out of LA, not locally" i said with shoving my hands in my pockets."so did you find out where was he?"i shook my head before answering "i don't know of his whereabouts, can you talk to him?" quickly moving in to the point."well, i could..but how about we talk together?""and put on the loudspeaker, beautiful""beautiful indeed" she added as we stopped at a Deli store and bought some food to eat, and we finally reached home."okay" Dawn took a bite from her sandwich and gestured the phone with it "let's do this thingy""now?" i added another bite to the food in my mouth."yes" she picked up the phone and handed to me, i then dialed with hesitation and put it on loudspeaker. It rang a couple of time before he picked up."yes?"i looked at Dawn, telling her to start this."no, you start this..you came this far to chicken out when we finally got what we wanted? No Ash...talk" she whispered to me.I knew there was no use arguing, it will eventually take lots of time and Seth Rollins would hang up this time so i collected a breath and proceeded to speak, immediately thinking not to spill myself out as a fan."uh..hello, is this Seth Rollins?""it is, yeah? Who is this?"i looked at Dawn and whispered to her "should i tell him my name or a fake name?" she moved her hands in a "move it" type of gesture and added "i don't know, speak or he'll hang up"."i'm a reporter working for an online wrestling website, i thought about interviewing you".Little that i knew that this little innocent spark with start a hungry fire, eating everything in it's way with no mercy whatsoever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : It's an Interview

"an interview? With those online wrestling websites?" Seth Rollins asked me.  
I received a long glance from Dawn saying that what i've just done was out of our playbook "yeah, if you're willing to..we could make you an offering to make sure this interview is worth the trouble to you, see Mr Rollins..the interview will mean a lot to me and my online readers, so if you please." i said nearly begging.  
There was a long pause from his side.  
"where are you?" he finally said "any specific place?"  
ecstatic with his response i replied quickly to his question.  
"Los Angeles"  
"Los Angeles?" he echoed "i don't think i'll be willing to travel to Los Angeles for just an interview"  
Dawn looked at the phone while still thinking of what i've said, about us being reporters. It caught her by surprise..i even surprised myself with it.  
"Mr Rollins, like i said..i'll make it worth your time..how about i offer you something, you know..like concert tickets maybe?"  
"only if i get to pick the band, and i won't settle for Katy Perry tickets" he let out a chuckle  
i grinned at the humour of his answer and went on "of course Mr Rollins, a band of your choosing"  
"i'll have to call you back on this, do you have a number i can contact you on?"  
i looked at Dawn and she nodded, i nodded and proceeded to speak "yes Mr Rollins, there is" i started to tell him Dawn's number because she'd likely pick up faster than myself.  
"okay" he said after writing down the number "you'll hear from me soon..Ms.."  
"Ms Haller" i had told him my name, my real name..i hadn't planned on it, i just found myself subconsciously answering the question, while looking back at Dawn i saw that she had noticed my slip too.  
"nice meeting you Ms Haller, and goodbye for now"  
"bye"  
he hung up. The was the end of the call.  
"reporters?!" i knew this was coming, Dawn's opinion of my quick solution.  
"you may realise you've lied, that means i have to lie..you know i hate lying, Ash!"  
"i know, i'm sorry but i didn't know what else to say..i guess i have a bad soul, how i just easily lied..if he finds out i'll take the blame for it"  
"no you're not, not alone..i'll help you..but just cuz i don't want to leave you in a sticky mess"  
"thanks, i know you hate lying and stuff..but this may be our chance to get what we've been dreaming of for a couple of months now"  
"meeting a member of The Shield" i could see a smile on her features.  
"correct" i grinned myself "all we have to do is wait for him to call us back".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : And Now We Wait

Dawn left for work as usual, the diner she worked in wasn't that crowded by the first rays of the sun, it was usually full by rush hour..people rushed for lunch.  
She spent a few hours taking orders and going back and forth between the customer's table and the kitchen, she didn't hate her job but she just didn't consider it a real one.

Time passed and she got bored, unusual for her to feel bored in the middle of the day even though it was the busiest time of it, she rolled her eyes as some random guy complimented her.  
"hey what's up gorgeous" the man said while chewing on a toothpick, Dawn shot a death glare at him while approaching him with his food.  
"enjoy" she said flatly.  
"oh i could enjoy some other stuff, how about you turn around for us"  
out of patience, she knocked his coffee cup over and it spilled on his pants. "oops, i am so sorry!" she said with a smirk that said 'eat shit'.  
"Fuck!" he exclaimed, while he coffee continued to burn him thru his jeans and finally reaching his balls the pain made him jump off his seat and run outside looking for something to cool his boiling testicles.

"Dawn!" a man behind a counter called.  
"coming" she walked over to him and he handed her a phone.  
"phone call, make it quick"  
she nodded as she took the phone and put it against her ear.  
"hello?"  
"okay, so are you Hunter's secretary? I need to talk to him, pronto"  
the voice seemed familier to her.  
"Hunter? You mean Triple H?"  
"course' i mean Triple H, who else would i mean? Tell him it's Ambrose"  
her heart skipped a beat at the mention of the name.  
"A-Ambrose? As in..Dean..Ambrose?" she asked, avoiding her tongue getting in knots.  
"are you new here?" he asked while chewing his gum.  
"who's new here?" Seth voice sounded thru her ear, but she kept silent.  
"Hunter's secretary" Dean replied to him.  
" goddammit, dude..this isn't his number!" the end call tone echoed in her ear and left her speechless.

I took my sweet time sleeping in late at home, Dawn would call me later after 3, and we just walked home together. The room's window was letting enough sun to light up a whole planet..that didn't get me up though but didn't mean it ticked me off.  
Lost in my irrelevant, half-asleep thoughts..i heard keys sounds and the door opening, i sat up quickily and wondered who it was.  
"Ash! Guess what happened? I spoke to Dean Ambrose! Well i've kinda spoke to him..i stammered for a while but then forgot how to speak..Seth hung up, but he got the wrong number"  
"hung up? Do you even think he gave our offer a thought?"  
"he still had the number, he hadn't deleted it yet which means he might be still thinking about it" she took out her phone and threw it to me, but it fell on the bed..i was already dazed.  
"what was that for?" i managed to mumble.  
"call him, ask him about the offer..and ask him to get Dean too" she said with a wide smile.  
"now? What if we.."  
"we wait too longer and our number might be in the deleted contacts list, we're reporters right?"  
i nodded and picked up the phone, taking my time going thru the contacts' list..just as the phone started to ring and i stared at the caller's ID.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : The Interview

i stared at the ringing phone and answered while looking at Dawn.  
"who is it?" she whispered, and due to me answering the phone i couldn't answer her.  
"hello" Seth said.  
"hi" i tried to keep cool "have we reached an agreement?"  
"momentarily, but first are we still on with those tickets? Cuz A Day To Remember has a concert closing in and i remembered you said if i agree to this interview of yours you will grant me the tickets, am i right?"  
"that's correct..you are right Mr Rollins"  
"and are you going to interview me? Or someone else?"  
"well, it's just me and my partner"  
"the one Jon accidentally talked to?"  
of course with "Jon" he meant Dean, i quickily answered.  
"yeah, that was her" i looked at Dawn, she realised we were talking about her.  
"i didn't mean to hang up, i was just grabbing the phone then it hung up"  
"it's understood, no problem"  
"thanks, oh and we're in LA tomorrow for the weekend..the concert is the day after so i think that we both will be satisfied after this interview, i get what i want and you get what you want"  
"you're right, yeah" i said with a nod.  
"so i guess i'll see ya soon, tomorrow by lunch"  
"okay" i said with a wide grin.  
"so see ya then, bye"  
"bye"  
he hung up.  
"OH MY GOD! Holy Shit! We got a date with him!"  
she folded her arms "Ash, you forgot to mention Dean"  
her words hitting me like a slap to the face, i realised i did forget..even though Seth mentioned him.  
"oh..i'm so sorry.." is what i managed to say.  
"it's fine..for now, maybe we won't get another interview..but it's fine" she got up and looked out the window.  
She was right, we might never get another chance at this lie. It was now or never..it was settled, Seth was coming for an interview here in LA and that was enough for me, but not for Dawn..i knew she wouldn't be happy unless Dean Ambrose was suddenly in the mix, on those thoughts i got up and walked out to the living room, i knew reporters never called back on their subjects unless it was important so i had to shoot to hit my target, i had to try.  
I decided to call Seth, i chose his number and waited for him to pick up and he did, after a ring and a half.  
"Mr Rollins i am so sorry for disturbing you, i hope i didn't cause you intruppting to what you were doing"  
"no i was just packing, can i help you with anything?"  
"well.." i started, not having any earthly idea how to make this look normal.  
"well" he said.  
"um..the readers were also wondering if you were bringing any other member of The Shield along"  
he took his time before answering.  
"uh, Roman's in Miami and Dean decided to go to Cincinnati for the weekend, but i don't think he left yet"  
"i hope you can get Mr Ambrose with you too, it would be wonderful for the readers and for us to meet such amazing superstars like yourselves, no one could touch The Shield so that's why we wanted to interview you and not John Cena or anyone else of the other superstars who always get the interviews, and by the way..it's not PG so you could say whatever the hell you want" i noticed my use of informal language and froze.  
Instead, he just chuckled "wow, i could even swear? That's something you don't often"  
i let my breath go as i repeated his action "yeah, make yourself comfortable"  
"damn, concert tickets and i could say anything i want..this is really generous of you"  
"i'd do anything to get a few words from a great, respective, talented and might i add, handsome young man like you" i crossed my fingers and hoped i've hit his ego with those words.  
"hmm..alright then..you asked for Dean too?"  
"yes, hopefully you can bring him along while Mr Reigns is in Miami at this time" carefully stating to him why i haven't included Roman Reigns in this interview.  
"ohh..fine then, we have an agreement"  
"i shall see you soon, Mr Rollins?"  
"no no"  
i felt a sting in my gut, did he find out anything? Does he know all this is a lie? My tongue froze right there.  
"don't call me Mr Rollins, i hate formal namings..you can call me Seth at least"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Too Good To Be True

today was the day we finally met our famous crushes, we chose a specific place to meet and have lunch in, of course me and Dawn arrived earlier.  
"it's been half an hour, you think he changed his mind?" she said, checking her watch after every passing 60 seconds.  
"impossible, if he would he would've told me"  
"told you? Why would he tell a reporter about his location?" she looked at the door of the place as it kept closing and opening, then she continued "when he's trying to avoid them in the first place"  
"it's cuz i have the tickets he wanted, remember? I offered him something that he even picked out himself, i doubt he would leave his precious tickets behind for something else..he HAS to show up" i looked at the door "maybe something delayed him, maybe he woke up late..or..a cab..or..even.." i didn't have the chance to continue as Seth Rollins burst into the open door, looking around.  
I stared at him for a while as he continued looking around, i looked over at Dawn and she was as surprised as i was. But i managed to raise my arm up to show him that we were the ones that arranged this little gathering.  
"oh, there you are" he said with a grin.  
Dean Ambrose followed him calmly and walked to our table, i felt sorry for Dawn..two very important individuals to us appearing in one moment, at one point i considered Dean Ambrose be nearly god-like but my admiration was for Seth Rollins.  
"hi there" he said offering his hand for a handshake, i took his hand first then Dawn did the same thing. Dean then repeated the same gesture and now we are all seated as Seth did the introductions.  
"Seth Rollins, not my real name but i assume you already know that but i just let close people to me call me Colby"  
i nodded "understood"  
"and now he's Dean Ambrose, course you guys know him and i don't have to go in details with him, am i right?"  
Dean chuckled faintly at his statement and looked at his plate.  
"pleased to meet you, Mr Ambrose" Dawn suddenly said, her words made Dean look up, his frosty blue eyes holding hers for a brief moment but ending when Dean looked away causing Dawn to look down to hide her obvious blush.  
"so, Seth.." remembering what he had told me a few days ago "tell me about your wrestling experience"  
"well.."  
"mmmhmm? Take your time if you have to" i looked at Dawn who was staring at Dean directly and nudged her hard on her shoulder and gestured to her notes, she looked at me while rubbing her shoulder as she picked up her notebook and tapped the pen on it. But Seth had noticed this gesture but dismissed it.  
"as i was saying Mr Ro..i mean Seth..how would you describe your wrestling experience?"  
"a physical rollercoster, one time you're cheering, you're happy at the top of the world, nothing's in your way to the clear blue sky, and then of course there's times of darkness, times when you've reached the bottom of the rollercoster's rail"  
i loved how he put it but then i had turned my attention to Dean.  
"Mr Ambrose" i started, not losing my formality with him for i have never talked to him before. He looked at me.  
"what would you describe your wrestling experience" his facial expression showed that he was asked with this question by many other reporters who had the honour of interviewing him, as far as i knew, Seth wasn't in as many interviews as Dean, him being the mysterious guy of the group having no social networking record, nobody knew what was going thru his mind and they tried so desperately to find out by directly interviewing him.  
"it's like Colby said, a bumpy ride..one day's yours and the other isn't" simple, he kept his answer simple but it had what i needed, i glanced at Dawn again and she was taking a couple of stares at Dean's direction so i decided to wrapped it up before i too would get caught in the charm of Seth Rollins.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Living Our Dream For a Moment.

as we continued the questioning and answering and that all, it had been half an hour and non of us were paying attention to the time.  
"so, no one asked you this before, may i ask a question that intersects with your personal opinions" Dawn asked Dean Ambrose.  
"shoot, i don't care what..ask me anything" he replied back to her.  
"what is your exact type of women?"  
i looked at Dawn, she was looking at him and he raised an eyebrow slightly.  
"what is my exact type of women?" he repeated her question and she nodded in agreement.  
"i don't have a type, i take what i can get" he looked over at Seth and chuckled, Seth chuckling along.  
"well, i'm sorry for the surprise question, gentlemen. If you want that won't go on the record" Dawn said while taking "notes" on her notepad.  
"put it on there if ya want, like i said, i don't care cuz i don't have the social media knowing every little detail about my life..unlike him so if this little thing gets in public i'll have nothing people can contact me with" he gestured at Seth and Seth got the message.  
I was running out of questions, and Seth's looks at me, waiting for the next question wasn't helping me at all.  
"uh how about we call it a day?"  
the motion made Seth raise a suspicious eyebrow.  
"a day? You mean we gotta meet again tomorrow?"  
"of course, we didn't get our answers..i mean all of the answers we wanted to ask you" i said trying to come with logical and understandable explanation to why we can't end our questioning session right here, right now.  
Dean leaned in forward and spoke to me "i haven't heard of reporters having two days of an interview, what is this? What are you ladies planning?" he said with a questioning tone that immediately got to me and made me feel nervous.  
"um.." i started wrong, and it showed my nervous state and it was a mistake, i lost control of this thing.  
"are you two really reporters?" he said slowly and carefully.  
Dawn froze and didn't know what to say, i didn't either but i wouldn't keep quiet, i had arranged this meeting and everything with it "are you calling me a liar?" i shot back at him, trying to play cool.  
"i assuming, you ask shitty questions then call it a day? Where are you getting at?" Dean looked from me and Dawn without blinking.  
"Dean.."  
"don't Dean me and think about this, you were here too"  
"yeah, i was"  
Dean looked back at us "you're not reporters, admit it. Anything but reporters..this reporters thing just didn't sink in, your actions were loud and clear that you didn't know anything about this business and what it's about, what are you? Stalkers maybe? Crazy ass fangirls? Back me up here, Col"  
"well i.."  
that's when all my defences crumbled, i stood up and grabbed Dawn's arm, leading her to the door, there was our cover. Blown to pieces right in front of us. Not only that but we were left humiliated in front of The Shield. Dean Ambrose had not only teared us apart but he did with no consideration of our feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Cracked Glass

we started walking back home to our apartment after that reveal and humilating statement Ambrose has fired at us, he just read thru us and saw what we were hiding, i'd felt mixed emotions of frustration, anger and misery and i felt bad for lying..lying to the one man i loved and couldn't possibly love me back in any way, and i managed to make it worse beyond any way i have ever imagined.  
"Ms Haller! Wait!"  
i stopped and looked back, it was Seth running our way after he'd caught up with us, he took a moment to catch his breath and then started to talk.  
"i'm...sorry...for" he said between broken breaths, he tried to put words in but failed so he breathed instead. I looked over at Dawn confused then back at Seth.  
"i'm sorry for..what Dean said, it...was wrong of him..and he put it in an..outrageous way" my face lightened up, was Seth Rollins about to apologise?  
"then..is our agreement still on, you know..for those tickets?"  
i frowned, he just came for the tickets.  
I looked down at my bag and went thru it, looking for his tickets.  
"were you expecting something else?" he asked me.  
"something else? Like...what?" i stammered and looked at the bag.  
" i don't know, i just mention my tickets and you frown"  
"it's just..a habit that i do" i lied again.  
"interesting habit, you make people think they've hurt you or something" he said with a chuckle.  
Luckily for Dawn she had walked a few steps further and waited for me, then i gave Seth the tickets.  
"your tickets"  
he smiled at them as he pulled them out of my hand.  
"thank you!" before i could respond he ran back. Defeated, i looked at my feet.  
"hey!" i looked up and saw him stop running and turn at me.  
"maybe you lied, maybe you didn't, but I'm here till later! You and your friend can join me for coffee tomorrow morning?!" he yelled for me to hear. "as an apologising gesture! Say at Starbucks by nine?!"  
"Will you be humiliating us but this time with cameras? You want another shot at us?! No thanks" i said the last part quieter, and i didn't think he heard it..i walked towards Dawn and started walking with her.  
"what did he say?" she asked while walking.  
"nothing" i was too upset to answer properly, suddenly i felt a hand on my shoulder which caused to turn around.  
"you didn't answer my question" Seth said.  
Dawn looked at Seth then at me, realising i haven't mentioned a question.  
Seth scratched his head as he listened to the silence until he finally broke it with his voice.  
"look, i know you guys must be hurt..he said some awful things about you..i don't know your case but i'd love to find out, plus you don't seem like crazy fangirls to me, you haven't pulled at my shirt yet..you two seem like a pretty and sane pair of young ladies, so..would you re-consider my offer? And this time..accept?" he looked at both of us.  
"no judgements? No assumptions..okay? "  
"sure" he nodded.  
"i'm sure we'll need an apology from Mr Ambrose"  
i looked at Dawn and she was right.  
"for his impulsive and rude behaviour, it was unfair to our side for that he did not know of our conditions"  
Dawn nodded in agreement.  
"you could just keep it simple and say, tell Dean to apologising to us for questioning our job, is it really your legit job? I was just asking cuz i hate being lied to" Ambrose stated as he came up from behind Seth, apparently he heard us.  
"we can talk to them about it tomorrow, Jon. We gotta go now" he waved at us and walked off the other direction while Dean decided to follow his friend.  
Me and Dawn watched them walk.  
"if i ever agree to one of your plans again, please shoot me in the head" she giggled and had me giggling too. Very pleased with the outcome of the fiasco.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Counting Our Losses

we went back home after Seth had rescheduled yet another meeting with us tomorrow morning, and with reaching our place by 5pm.  
"ahhh" i said smiling "home sweet home, my god it's only been a few hours but it felt like years!"  
Dawn didn't find the humour in it and just closed the door.  
"we should go thru our spending records again" she said "those tickets really ruined our budget"  
"we will in a bit, what's wrong first?"  
"nothing, forget it"  
"no i won't" now standing in front of her "what is it?"  
she finally gave up and looked at me "he thinks we're liars, Ash..he thinks we just did all lying just to meet him and he probably thinks we're crazy fangirls, you heard what he said" she frowned.  
I scratched my neck "lying was my idea" i said quietly.  
"and i'm not gonna start pointing fingers, and especially not towards you"  
"i'll take any yelling or 'i told you so's now..i dragged us into this"  
"and we met The Shield, but now they think we're liars"  
"so let's fix that, let's change their look at us"  
"how?" she said, sitting down on her bed.  
"we gotta be on our best behaviour tomorrow then"  
"yeah, to state ourselves as non crazy fangirl" she nodded and got out some papers. It was time to go thru our purchase lists.

An hour went by and she shook her head "as soon as we pay the rent, we won't have a huge amount of money left"  
of course, another thing that was my idea..buying two tickets that went for 900$ each.  
"sorry I'll find a way to pay it back"  
"with what? You have no job, Ashley"  
"i'll find one"  
"i heard that one before, look..we're running tight on cash, and if we don't pay the next rent we'll be outta here for good..normally i wouldn't push you, but you REALLY need to find a job or we'll be on the streets or worse, giving the guy blowjobs just for a additional month and i really hope we just don't stoop that low" she looked at me "help me out here, Ash"  
"okay, i promise I'll look around tomorrow" i said, she smiled..that was enough for her, unless i broke that promise..now that was another story. We weren't poor but we weren't rich, but i realised that we were in danger of foreclosure, so i had to keep that promise for my dear friend.

Sunday morning came quickly, Dawn had set the alarm for 8am hoping that an hour would be enough for us to get ready for our second meeting with The Shield, and it was enough. We locked our apartment and left for Starbucks. Bringing up a few points on how to carefully spend the remaining amounts of cash without hitting the risk of bankruptcy.  
We reached Starbucks and looked inside, the lads weren't there.  
"those two have a habit of showing up later" i mumbled.  
"well they should be here soon"  
we stood outside the door and waited. So we continued to set a new budget for ourselves.  
"we need to cut on the drinks, just till we get to the point where we were at"  
"dammit"  
"think that makes me happy? But we have to" she replied back.  
Someone clearing his throat from behind stopped us from continuing.  
"well, well, well..i see you two are early" Dean said.  
"and you're not, didn't anybody tell you it was rude to keep a lady waiting?" i fired back at him, still obviously mad at the way he addressed us.  
"we're still waiting for that apology too" Dawn said with an eyebrow raised slightly.  
"give me one good reason why i should apologise" he said with a smirk "only one"  
Seth came and patted Dean on the back "sorry I'm late" he smiled. "so shall we?"

inside the coffee shop it has been 15 mins and not one word was spoken, all of us just sipped his coffee quietly.  
"i didn't ask you guys to come for just having coffee, i wanted to talk, i wanted some answers for questions that swarmed my mind since yesterday, i hope i can get some answers"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Filling the Voids

"sure, you deserve to know whatever you want" i said while sipping my coffee. Dawn just staring at Dean with eyes that said 'apologise already' but he seemed to be more interested in burning hole in his coffee cup.  
"i've been thinking, Jon's called you crazy fangirls..but lately when we meet these crazy fangirls they're all over us, but you guys..you guys weren't over us, you didn't scream or squeal in that awful high pitch note, you remained calm..what is it that you ladies want?" ending his question by looking at Dean "also he'd like to apologise for his previous actions"  
Dean waved him off and said "let's listen to the answer"  
Seth nodded and looked our way.  
"we just wanted to meet you guys" i started.  
"and see how you were in real life" Dawn continued.  
"we just...wanted a closer look, you know you're great, successful guys..real good in your business. And i know i lied about us being reporters, if you wanna hate anyone..then you can hate me. I pushed Dawn into this and she said no at first but i made her..so..i'm sorry..for lying and for..continuing to lie in your face" i said without looking at anyone.  
Dawn scanned their faces for a reaction. Dean rubbed his chin and Seth just nodded slowly as his eyes trailed off to the door, both thinking while digesting what has been said.  
"well then, it's your idea? Bright one..yeah we'll just lie to our favorite wrestlers" Dean said while looking at me "brilliant".  
Seth seemed lost in his ideas so he wasn't heard, and after Dean said that it was complete silence after that.  
"guess i should apologise partially to you" Dean looked at Dawn and peirced the silence "one, at least this wasn't your idea and two, you knew this was a lie and went with it"  
"thanks" Dawn said, smiling slightly.  
"i really..don't like lying, you know..i just don't like it and it makes me uncomfortable"  
i nodded slowly "i understand..i'm sorry"  
the silence managed to sneak in again and i've had enough negative energy, i pushed my chair back and shot up to me feet which caused everyone to look at the sudden amount of sounds that broke the silence in the shop.  
"i gotta go..i had fun meeting you guys now..and after i..told you my side of the story and hope you understood why i've done it" i said, fighting back my tears and headed for the door, as soon as i walked out the door i felt the rain pour down on me.  
Dawn followed me out and looked up at the sky "it's raining heavily, what the hell are you doing? Get inside"  
i turned around and looked at her "i'd rather go, i couldn't take those looks from them anymore..i just wanna go home, please"  
i was aborting the mission, aborting our beliefs and everything i wanted with that so-called-interview, just thinking about it made me disgusted of myself, they were right with those stares they threw at me, nobody liked a bloody liar.  
"we should get the check first, let me go get it" she said and she turned around and walked right into Dean. It took her by surprise and looked at him, he looked back at her.  
"easy there, Ms. You don't wanna fall down" he said smirking, Seth came out but didn't walk out but he looked up at the sky. I looked back at them and stepped out of the way, i didn't wanna see the criticizing in Seth's eyes and remember it so i avoided his face.  
"you ladies leaving too?" Dean asked Dawn, becoming suddenly very talkative.  
"yeah we are" Dawn nodded.  
"where's your car?"  
"uh, we'll take a cab"  
"a cab? You don't have a car?"  
"could we avoid this awkward convo and just go?" i intruppted, thinking it was very rude of me but i wanted to go.  
"ya don't have to be rude about it" Dean said, while looking sharply at me "i'm just being nice, and here you are..being rude to me" he stated in a calm demeanor. I then realised i didn't need further arguments but i was being rude to Dean Ambrose, i didn't get that myself.  
"she's just uncomfortable so we gotta get home" Dawn said.  
Seth was still confused about all this but he looked up and studied the situation before speaking "wanna ride with us?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : The Car Ride

we hadn't planned on getting in their car, but it just happened. Seth got in the driver's seat and Dean got in the passenger's which left us with the backseat and we took it.  
"you know, i was just thinking..we didn't really get your names" Seth said as he started the car, and it roared to life.  
"oh well i'm Dawn, and.." Dawn looked at me, i had lost interest in talking, embarrassment got the best of me, caught lying to people i cared about..to me that was low, and i was starting to think how low i could ever get. Seth decided to talk some answers out of me.  
"Ms Haller? I only know you by that name" he said addressing me as he started to drive. I looked at him and gathered up my breath.  
"i'm Ashley"  
"pleasured" he replied back quickly. And as i can tell, Dean wanted no business talking to me. Or so i thought.  
"so, why did ya wanna go home so quickly? You got something there?" Dean said, i then heard a low groan and looked up, Seth had brought his fist down on Dean's knee.  
"stop it, you've badgered her enough" he said, as he watched Dean rub his knee and look out the window in an 'i don't care' gesture, Dawn watched that going on but quickly moved her eyes to the window. Yet again, it was a quiet drive back to our place and the rain was just getting heavier and heavier to the point that the windshield was streaked with raindrops and you couldn't see the street. That's LA for ya, you get no snow but you get heavy rains instead, apparently the two men weren't used to rain this heavy in the cold months of winter.  
"what the.." Seth started as he tried to see thru the water on the windshield.  
"fucking hell, what are the chances of us slipping off a damn cliff?" Dean said while looking around.  
"50/50 shot" i answered but received no reply. It was good cuz i didn't want a reply.

After a long time of driving, the rain of course made everything harder and then we had to communicate. It started off slow but soon we all slipped into our comfort zones and i actually started to feel better around them, even Dawn who was already enjoying it since this morning..she seemed happier as she smiled while talking to them.  
"this your street?" Seth asked.  
"yeah this is us" i answered him.  
He drove the car up the sidewalk.  
"jesus, what are you doing?" Dean asked the two-toned man.  
"making sure they make it inside dry"  
"thank you" i said as i got out. And Dawn followed.  
"it is cold, how about you stay here till the rain stops?" Dawn asked which made me look at her. When i stopped throwing in plans, she started throwing in hers and i had no earthly idea whatsoever on what she was thinking but i wanted to help them, it was cold and it was a long drive.  
Dean smirked and threw his head back on the seat.  
"stay with you guys?"  
"yeah, don't worry" she smiled  
"we have no weapons and no intention of any inappropriate actions, just you did us a favour and we'd like to show our appreciation for this drive"  
Dean looked at Seth "inappropriate actions?"  
Dawn smirked and i looked at her, very pleased. Her smirk answered his question clearly.  
"yes, plus you may see that we're not crazy fangirls like you've said before, might even be wrong" i looked at him, and he broke the stare and looked at his friend.  
"oh we don't wanna be trouble" Seth said.  
"it's no trouble at all, we'd like to help..is all" Dawn said.  
Dean looked at his friend in a 'what's your opinion' type of stare which ended when Seth killed the engine, it was clear to Dean then.  
"okay, we'll stay..but only till the rain stops"  
Dawn smiled and nodded "of course, take all the time you need"  
i only thought about whether this was a good or bad opportunity, should i be happy or should i just go to my room and scream at the top of my lungs on my pillow at Dean Ambrose being close around, my thoughts strayed away as me and Seth shared a brief eye contact when he got out of the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Looks Can Be Deceiving

Dawn walked the two gentlemen in and showed them around, our apartment wasn't big or small it was satisfying for us both, the size didn't matter as long as we had a roof over our heads we weren't complaining cuz of us living in a place where apartments were hard to find in the first place.  
I was the last one to enter and had closed the door and watched Dawn tell the boys that they could stay in the living room if they wanted to sleep they were greeted by two couches that would be their beds if they wanted to take a nap.  
"don't think those guys take nap, besides it's only 3pm..but the rain and the thick clouds make it look dark, welcome to Los Angeles, boys" i said as i entered my room, closed the door and fell on my bed.

Seth sat down on the couch and looked at the tv and wondered where the remote was so he asked Dawn "uh..Dawn, where's the remote?"  
Dean went into the kitchen and started going thru it's contents while Dawn walked over to Seth and got the remote for him.  
"thank you"  
"you're welcome" she said to him and walked over the kitchen and found Dean leaning over and looking in the fridge, she took her sweet time staring at his arse then finally spoke.  
"hungry?"  
he immediately stood up and faced her.  
"oh, didn't see ya there" he said  
"now ya did, you haven't answered my question"  
"yeah I'm a little bit hungry"  
she smiled  
"why don't you sit over there and I'll take care of that?"  
he nodded and went over to Seth.  
"thank you for having us here, we're very thankful" Seth said.  
"sure, anytime" she said as she started cooking.  
"so.." Dean started "which diner do you work in?"  
"Nickel diner"  
Dean only nodded, Dawn didn't expect him to know of the place.  
"i'll just take a walk around inside"  
he said as he stood up and left Seth on the couch.  
"so how do you and Ashley know each other" Seth asked her.  
"we met during college, remained close friends since then"  
"nice, i don't think i have friends from college.. Kind of didn't care"  
"about college or about friends?"  
"kind of both, people there were bastards and i just didn't like how it was"  
"it's tough i agree"  
the convo ended there and Dawn finished setting up the meal, then she looked up at Seth.  
"can you do me a favour?"  
"okay"  
"could you tell Ash that dinner's ready? I still have to put these plates and stuff, that is if it's okay with you"  
he thought for a moment and then got up  
"okay, where?"  
"that room" she pointed at a door.  
Seth walked to that door as she smiled to herself, a proud smile of the plan she just put in motion, sending Seth Rollins into my bedroom.

It was quiet and the living room was empty, Dawn looked around and she didn't find Dean, she looked at her bedroom door which was open. She widened her eyes as she walked to her door, only to see Dean standing there and holding a shirt in his hands.  
Dean looked at her  
"is this what i think it is?"  
"you know? You shouldn't go thru people's stuff it isn't nice"  
Dean rolled his eyes and waved with the shirt, wanting the answer to the question he had asked only.  
"yes this is your shirt, i got it a long time ago..back then you liked to sing Sweet Caroline while intoxicated"  
that only made him laugh  
"you're funny, i like that"  
she smiled at him  
"i got it a long time ago and kept it because it was comfortable and i liked having it around"  
"apparently so, i liked the Mox gimmick too..and from the looks of your room, i was surprised that all i'd find was my old Moxley shirt, no posters and no weird pictures on the wall, maybe i was wrong and maybe you weren't those crazy fangirls" he looked around at the room and nodded "so guess you earned the other part of the apology, I'm sorry for calling you a crazy ass fangirl" he smiled at the humour of his words.  
Which made Dawn smile as well. And their eyes met and stared into the other's eyes, but then Dean began moving to the door but not breaking the eye contact.  
Dawn blushed deeply and was still shocked.

After knocking a few times, Seth decided to open the door and walk in, closing the door behind him he looked around the room i was asleep in, it had all the basics, a bed, nightstand and a stack of drawers at one side and there was a wardrobe.  
He walked over to my bed and tapped my shoulder to wake me up, when that didn't work he looked around and saw a picture on the nightstand across the bed, he leaned over me to get to the picture, knocking my alarm clock off the nightstand and causing me to suddenly wake up and sit up bashing my head against his.  
"oww!" i said as i held my head.  
"i'm sorry, it's not how you think it was, i was just looking at that picture" he said as he rubbed his head.  
I giggled  
"ow..oh my god"  
he smiled  
"i'm sorry yeah, but Dawn wanted you to have dinner so she told me to get you"  
"okay" i giggled again and got off the bed. This time he chuckled and walked out the door, i followed him out.  
After a few minutes we were all seated at the table, talking, laughing and discovering each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Parted Ways

we finished dinner and started chatting with the guys, enjoying the company and finally drawing a couple of smiles from the two gentlemen.  
"of course that's another story, we had to stay in the car for half an hour till the cops cleared it up for us" Seth said.  
"yeah, and to think some girls won't be any danger to us but damn. Scared the shit out of me"  
me and Dawn giggled and they seemed happy.  
Seth smiled at us then looked out the window, seeing the rain had stopped.  
"it's not raining anymore" i said and looked at him.  
Seth looked at me.  
"yeah"  
"so we should go?" Dean added.  
"i don't know, Jon"  
"we should go soon tho, i enjoyed the company with you" he looked at Dawn and smiled.  
"i assume you had fun going thru my room" she smiled.  
"i'm an opportunistic guy, sweetheart. This is how i live my life" he said as he got up.  
"uh, why are you guys going?"  
"we gotta work" Seth replied.

It has been a couple of days since our encounter with The Shield, it was just right..the day was perfect, and didn't stop thinking about it. I started working with Dawn ever since we learned that our budget's been crashed.  
She taught me all she knew after her boss allowed me to work but threatened to fire me if i ever got lazy or anything else.  
I didn't know that i was clumsy or anything but i spilled food or drinks on the customers. But i just had Seth on my mind and caused my thoughts to eventually dance away.  
"what's the matter with you? He's gonna fire you from the first couple of day, is that what you want?" Dawn said.  
"no, of course not. I'm not doing this on purpose"  
"then what's up? Is there something i need to know?"  
"no, i just wanna help you..i'm sorry" i said.  
"don't get fired, cuz it's hard to get you back and tell Nick that you'll do better"  
"i swea..." i stopped when i saw Dean sitting at one of the tables.  
"Ash, I'm serious!"  
i grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards the table. Dean looked at us and waved.  
"holy shit" she finally said.  
I nodded in agreement "my god" i added "go see what he wants" but she just froze. So i went to him and repeated what I've been taught to do.  
"Nickel Diner, what would you like?" i looked up from my notebook at him "what...are...doing here?"  
"i'm just waiting to have a regular meal, like normal people" he smirked.  
"it's the middle of the week"  
he chuckled and sat up straight in his seat before answering.  
"and what? You're gonna tell me what to do?" he said as he looked back at Dawn "besides i just wanted to talk with your friend, is that off limits too?"  
i rolled my eyes and threw my hands down then walked over to Dawn and patted her shoulder "he wants a chat"  
she nodded slowly and walked over to Dean's table "what can i get you?"  
"how bout i take you somewhere else? We'll have a nice meal there"  
"what, and leave her?"  
Dean nodded  
"just for a sec, I'll take you back"  
"okay"  
"good, let's go then" he got up and Dawn looked back at me.

"this is a good place, right?"  
he took a bite out of his sandwich and she just looked at him and ignored his question and asked her own.  
"what are you doing in LA?"  
he looked up at her.  
"i just wanted to drop by, say hi"  
"oh..hi then" she grinned "and is Seth here too?"  
"oh, no he's not..he has some things to take care of, stuff that's got him occupied"  
she took a bite out out of her sandwich.  
"like what?"  
he scratched his chin.  
"i don't wanna say, sorry. But you can check the Internet"  
"it's fine but can't i know something about it?"  
"hah, you don't wanna let it go"  
"you can't just tell me something then cut me off on the information"  
"he's busy"  
"and you're not?"  
"okay, i'll tell you..he's with his girlfriend, you probably know her she's Leighla Schlutz"  
she thought about it for a bit.  
"no, i know OF her..but i don't know her"  
"normal, it's all over the Internet"  
"i forgot about that..he's still with her?"  
"last time i checked"  
"and you tell me this.."  
"look, he's just distracted..i've seen the way Ash looked at him so that's why i told you"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : The Drop

"what do you mean?" Dawn asked him.  
"i mean that Colby is currently happy, so just tell her that"  
she put her down her sandwich and Dean saw annoyance in her eyes but quickly changed the subject.  
"anyways, how are you?"  
"i didn't like your..."  
"i'm just looking out for my friend, and I'm sure you would've done the same for your friend"  
"what am i gonna do then, huh? Tell her to stay away from him? Since you saw the way she looked at him then you can tell she likes him, it'll break her heart"  
"see that's why relationships hurt people, so that's why I'm running solo"  
"oh, so you're afraid to get hurt?"  
"let's not go there" he smirked and finished his sandwich.  
"finish up"  
she nodded and finished her sandwich then they departed.

I waited for Dawn outside the place, our shift was long over. I looked a couple looks around until she finally came. Obviously the date or meeting or whatever it was went well.  
"there you are" i said, folding my arms.  
"we can go now" she said and walked. I followed her.  
"how'd it go?"  
"epic" remembering the points that Dean went thru with her.  
"nice" i thought about the fact that i haven't heard anything from Seth, i didn't expect him running back to me cuz there was nothing between us or at least when it came to him..i just had to wait, for my salvation or heart break.

I sat on my bed and looked at my phone, i thought about calling Seth..i wanted to talk to him. But that would put the idea of me being weak, i hated being viewed as the weak figure. I hated people's sympathy towards me in anything, i could deal with hate. I just didn't like the fact that Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were the ones who once despised me, but on the last day with them. I was on good terms with Seth, hoped that Seth saw how deeply i regretted lying to him.  
I decided to call him, i chose his number and waited. It was answered and a woman's voice talked to me.  
"Colby Lopez's phone"  
i didn't know what to say, that was one detail about Seth i had forgotten. His girlfriend.  
"hello? Ms Haller?" she said again, and i decided to hang up but stopped when she mentioned my name.  
"how do you know my name?" i finally spoke.  
"your number is saved on the phone, can i help you?"  
"no, thanks" i hang up and put my phone down then got under the covers, pulling the pillow over my head.  
I fell asleep but a few minutes later my phone went off, it woke me and i looked at the screen.  
It was him, or her calling me. I put the phone back on the nightstand and decided to leave it and it stopped, but it rang again. I answered.  
"you called me" Seth said.  
"i did, you were busy tho"  
"i wasn't really, but how are you?"  
"i'm fine, you?"  
"i'm alright.."  
we said nothing for a few minutes.  
"i had a great time with you guys, the slight bruise you gave me reminds me of you"  
that made me blush.  
"I'm sorry for that"  
"it's fine, it wasn't my business to touch your stuff in the first place"  
"what stuff?"  
"i wanted to see a picture that was on your nightstand but i scared you, you looked peaceful sleeping"  
"thanks, Seth" you smiled. And just then i wanted to compliment him back.  
"Seth..i.." i started but was stopped when i heard the female voice again on the other side of the line, he talked to her then hung up. I couldn't describe how i felt when he did but i slammed the phone down on my nightstand and turned it off.

It was another long day at work with Dawn, but this time Dean wasn't around and our day was back to normal, or was it?  
There was no answer to that question, i had lots of questions that needed answering but no one to answer them..and left me frustrated beyond any level of frustration I've ever felt.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : Falling Inside The Black

"he said i looked peaceful sleeping and other stuff, was that flirting i don't know. But he sure did make it sound like a sweet compliment, then hung up on me later when she came by without any warning, he just fucking hung up" i was angry and decided to let my anger out in a series of rants while i gave the orders from the customers to Dawn, she just nodded and only cuz her relationship with Dean was going nice and easy, she wouldn't complain but would listen to my complaints.  
"i wanted to tell him that i liked him, when we talked i felt this warm feeling inside of me, it was comforting and i wanted to tell him to maybe meet up. But no he didn't see the situation like me, he probably saw me like someone to pass his time with, some worthless human trash to have fun with only he didn't ask me to the next step yet, why? Cuz we're not together" i angrily scribbled with the pen on the notebook.  
"you can't think like that, Ash. Like you said you're not in a relationship with him"  
i said nothing, i already knew that but what happened had me pissed off.  
It was a slow day, it even got Dawn bored so she just looked around and took the orders i got her. Then my phone started ringing. I checked the ID then answered.  
"hey, how's stuff?" Seth said as a way of greeting.  
"stuff's good..planning on hanging up on me again?"  
"oh, sorry about that"  
"you know? I don't get your deal, what are you planning?"  
"nothing, I'm not planning anything..what do you mean?"  
"i mean nothing, Seth"  
"okay, so i was thinking of coming down to LA this weekend too, Leighla would like it there"  
a wave of uncomfortness went thru me, oh joy he had his girlfriend coming over.  
"lovely" i said flatly.  
Seth noticed my tone.  
"something wrong?"  
"no, nothing at all..everything is just so perfect"  
"i'm happy to hear that"  
"uh, i gotta go"  
"alright, call me after?"  
"i'll see" this time i hung up first and looked at Dawn to see she had killed the line with someone else but i didn't bother to ask, i had more problems on my mind..i had to meet his girlfriend.  
Just the idea of him being with someone else made my heart crack, I'd developed more feelings for him ever since we've met face to face. And i couldn't control them and i knew it, it killed me and then i realised that my feelings for Seth weren't a crush anymore.

"will you be here on the weekend? We could get some coffee or something" Dawn talked on the phone.  
"well i really don't know, but i heard Colby's going there with Leighla" Dean said.  
"Leighla too? That's not good"  
"he wanted her to come along and that's what happened, your friend better not try anything"  
"don't be so harsh"  
"once a liar always a liar, I've issues with liars"  
"she's not a liar, Dean..it's a one time thing"  
"i'm going to the airport in a couple of hours, meet me by Mullholland Drive"  
"alright, I'll try"  
"fair enough, bye"  
he hung up, and she put the phone in her pocket and walked out.  
"guess what's going on!" i said urgently.  
"just tell me, you know i hate guessing"  
i let it pass.  
"Seth told me he's coming to LA and not only that but he's bringing Leighla"  
"oh my, that's not good"  
"i know, i can't see them together..it'll kill me and i can't be with him but I'm burdened with feelings"  
"Ash..maybe it's not meant to be, he's in a relationship and they've been together for a couple of years"  
i frowned and looked down.  
"i just don't want you getting your hopes up only to be disappointed, maybe he only meant those compliments in a friendly way"  
i hated to admit, but she was right and it destroyed me right there.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : My Lost Light

Dawn went to meet Dean at Mullholland, she saw a car parked by the curb and assumed it was Dean's, she looked in the car and confirmed it was him before getting in the car.  
"finally" he said.  
She smiled at him as a 'hello'.  
"i'm leaving soon, could've told you to meet me at LAX but that would be awkward"  
"least I'm here now"  
"good, i wanted to say goodbye"  
"you could've stayed for the weekend"  
Dean had a hand on the steering wheel while his he drummed his fingers on the dashboard.  
"i could, but i gotta go take care of some stuff in Florida, next show's there and i wanna be early"  
"good luck" Dawn smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled at the gesture.  
"thanks for that"  
"you're welcome, Dean" she looked at him, and he just looked at her and she did the same thing, he leaned in and kissed her lips gently, it took her by surpise but she closed her eyes and returned the kiss till Dean pulled back.  
"i guess i'll see you soon" he said.  
"you will, you know where i am"  
"i do" he nodded and she got out of the car and he drove away, she touched her lips as she watched him go.

I had to meet the couple at some shop Leighla picked out, Dawn was supposed to be with me but i thought she was late cuz of the bus schedules or something, that made me wait by myself as i spotted the young couple walk my way.  
"hey" Seth said and smiled at me.  
"hi" i could resist returning his sweet smile, but something else made my smile fade. Jealousy.  
"sweetheart, this is Ashley Haller" Seth said as he looked at me.  
"ooh Ms Haller, how are you" Leighla said and she offered a handshake and i reluctantly took it, we shoke hands and i really hoped Dawn would show, i couldn't deal with this alone.

We ordered some fancy shit, Leighla's choice. I didn't bother ordering anything and Seth just ordered water, Leighla ordered some pasta with sauce and blue cheese.  
"Colby tells me that you're an acquaintance of his"  
"yeah, i am..had the pleasure of meeting him"  
"he's such a great guy" she grabbed his arm and hugged it, and he looked at me. I looked away.  
"thanks babe" he said.  
"you're welcome" she kissed him then pulled away, silence took over but then the couple's chattering was getting loud and i paid no attention to what was being said. Dawn finally came in and joined us, we talked a little bit then Seth asked if we needed a ride, we declined but he insisted so we went with him. On the way, Leighla was one of those women who kept checking their makeup and gossip, i was glad our place was near and i got out as soon as he stopped the car.  
"let's hang out here a bit then go to the hotel" Seth told his girlfriend.  
"okay, but i gotta grab a few stuff"  
he got out of the car and Dawn opened the door but Leighla stopped her.  
"i've a couple of things back there could you hand me them?"  
"uh...sure?"  
"merci" Leighla smiled as she applied lipstick.

I struggled to to get the right key in the lock as fast as i could.  
"what's with the weird treatment? You didn't treat me like that before"  
"nothing, maybe you're imagining things Seth"  
"i know i'm not imagining things, your attitude was dry"  
"you know why it was dry, i'm not a second option to anyone..just cuz you're my favorite wrestler doesn't mean i'm your second option"  
"whoa, second option?"  
"you already have a girlfriend, why are you here? Go with her and be happy and if you wanna call me again, don't hang up on me cuz i didn't appreciate it the first time, i'm not..."  
I was intruppted by Seth's lips crashing on mine, he had my cheeks cupped in his hands and it felt absolutely magical, i melted in his hands. Until i came to my senses and pulled back shocked, looking at him.  
"i'm sorry, i wanted you to listen..you're not..." he stopped as he heard Leighla's voice coming up the stairs and Dawn carried her stuff and huffed in pure boredom.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : Blurred Lines (not related to the damn song)

Seth and Leighla walked into our apartment and sat on the couch, Leighla seemed to notice the simplicity of our humble home.  
"what a lovely home you have here" she said.  
"it is a lovely place, must be great living here" Seth answered.  
"it is, very comfortable" i said and wondered if he had told her about them spending one day here.  
"so, should i get you something to drink?" i added.  
"yes please, a beer" he said.  
"honey" she looked at him and made a face "i don't like when you drink, it leaves a disgusting after taste"  
she looked at me.  
"some orange juice would be better" she said with a smile, which made Seth look at her with a dissatisfied feature.  
Dawn looked at me "i'll come help you" she got up and walked towards the kitchen before i even got up.  
"oh, and do you have some fizzy water here?" Leighla said.  
"fizzy? Um, i don't think so"  
"okay how about Diet Coke"  
"we don't like the diet stuff, it's taste is disgusting"  
Seth chuckled, Leighla just ignored it.  
"we have water or the orange juice you wanted Seth to have"  
"i'm good"  
she put her hands on her knees and looked at her boyfriend.  
"could we go pick up some Chinese?" she said with an obvious pout.  
"yeah, alright" he answered quickly. And i got up heading for the kitchen.  
Once I've reached it and puts my palms down on the counter and put my head down on it.  
Dawn was sitting on the counter eating some crisps and looked at me while i banged my head on the table multiple times.  
"haha what's going on?"  
"you know what?" i raised my head and looked at her.  
"what?" she said with a full mouth.  
"i can't, i just can't do this anymore you told me not to get my hopes up but it's pretty hard not to when he kisses me a few minutes ago"  
her eyes widened and she jumped of the counter.  
"nooooo!" she put the bag down "he kissed you? The guy has a girlfriend"  
"i know, it was sort of shocking for me"  
"did you kiss him back?"  
"no, of course i did not...i pushed him away but it felt good, Dawn. Just too good to be true, i can't stop thinking about it and that means i can't stop thinking about him...and the kiss..and everything..it's the fucking L word! "  
"not the L word..he's not even single, you don't wanna be a homewrecker trust me"  
"why'd he kiss me then?"  
"i don't fucking know! Go ask him"  
"ask him? Hah, you must have gone mad!"  
"me? You're the one asking me why'd he kiss you, i mean how am i supposed to know?"  
i giggled.  
"sorry, my mistake"  
she grinned  
"it's fine, it was funny in a way"  
i grabbed a glass of orange juice and walked out to the living room handing the glass to Seth.  
"here"  
"thanks" he grabbed the glass and looked at Leighla who was on her phone.  
"oh, my god can you believe Carmen's husband filed a divorce against her?" she shook her head "married people, but if we get married we won't be like them, right?" she looked at Seth who was now sipping the juice.  
"what?" he looked at her.  
"if we get married, we won't get a divorce right?"  
"uhhh.." he trailed off.  
Dawn looked at me, and i didn't like that kind of chat in front of me. The flames of jealousy burned viciously inside of me but i looked away to avoid hating on the woman.  
"Colby, won't we be a cute little couple?"  
"babe, let's just stay present here"  
"daddy's gonna like us getting married"  
Seth checked his watch and stood up.  
"sorry" he looked at us "we gotta be somewhere else"  
Leighla followed him and walked to the door.  
"good juice by the way" he smiled at me and Dawn and turned to the door. I just stared at him then squeezed Dawn's arm while still staring.  
"ow" she looked at me.  
Seth walked out and closed the door. I let go of Dawn's arm and fell on the couch.  
"you know? Not gloating or anything..but i think Dean likes me, he asked if we could meet again the next weekend and i said yes"  
i shot up on the couch and looked at her.  
"oh god, did he?"  
"ask me out, no but he says he hopes that we could hang out next week"  
"sounds like a date to me"  
"perhaps, but not only that..he kissed me too, it was the sweetest kiss i ever had" she had a dreamy smile on her face, she was really happy. And i was happy for her. But strongly felt the dread build inside of me for kissing a man who was taken.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 : Good Girl Gone Bad

"you're coming?"  
"yeah, found myself being free so i thought i'd come..anyways i've been wondering..if you'd go out on a date with me" he said.  
She smiled.  
"oh..my i'd love to"  
"great, i'll see ya when i reach LA"  
"see ya"  
he ended the call and Dawn bit down on her lip to keep herself from shrieking.

I layed on my bed staring at the ceiling, feeling a hollow sensation inside of me, thoughts getting over me. I didn't feel like going to work so i just stayed at home. Feeling sorry for myself and licking my wounds. I just stared and did nothing and said nothing. And as my admiration for the ceiling went on, time flew by and the next thing i know is Dawn flinging my door open in excitement. I didn't move my head but only my eyes did.  
"fuck! Dean asked me out on a date!" she yelled out.  
"oh..i'm happy for you!" i said while raising my head.  
"oh fuck, i have to get ready" she said as she turned around towards the door to walk out.  
"you still feeling gloomy?"  
i looked at the ceiling again.  
"yep, I'm getting used to it"  
"don't do this, since I'm out for the night..go out and have fun, you're still single you know"  
"fine, maybe you're right"  
"think about it"

Dawn sat before Dean Ambrose as he smiled and she smiled as well.  
"glad you made it" he said.  
"wouldn't miss this for the world"  
"neither would i, you look nice"  
"you do too"  
they smiled at each other and talked.  
"so, tell me about yourself" he asked.  
"uh, there's nothing to say..i'm not that interesting, i work as a waitress and live with my best friend"  
"anyways, that's something..anyways I'm sure you know some stuff about me"  
"honestly, yes..Jonathan Good"  
"got my name right, let's hear yours"  
"Dawn McKenzie"  
"sweet name, i like it"  
"thanks, how long will you stay here for?"  
"uh, i don't know yet"  
"hope you can stay longer"  
"I'd like that, stay longer..Los Angeles is lovely"  
"not as lovely as you tho, Dean"  
he smiled at her compliment. And they finished their food, paid the check and walked to the car. Dean got in the car and Dawn followed.  
"i had fun" Dean said as he started the car.  
"i had a lot of fun with you, one of the best dates of my life" she looked at him with a soft smile and leaned in slowly "hope it gets a little better, Dean" she whispered as the blue eyed man kissed her and she kissed him back, only this time he deepened the kiss by forcing her to open her mouth and their tongues started to wrestle. He cupped her face and pulled her closer while they kissed, it turned passionate and he started to run his fingers thru her long dark hair, she did the same while cupping his cheek with one hand.  
Dean broke the kiss and looked at her.  
"wanna come back to my place?" he asked. And she nodded her approval.

When the got to his hotel, they took the elevator up to his room and went inside. Then he stepped closer to her and kissed her once more, she returned the kiss and smiled underneath it as he walked her to the bedroom.  
He stopped to take off his shirt.  
"i've always loved your body, it's so muscular" she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him but broke the kiss "uh..you gotta know that i don't usually do this on the first date, but i feel comfortable with you" she layed down on the bed and watched him strip down then started to strip her down.  
"don't worry, i won't judge" he kissed her neck and got a condom from his wallet, put it down then positioned himself in front of her and slowly slid inside. She moaned with pleasure at the electricity that struck her body as he moved perfectly smooth and while keeping a rhythm. It was heaven for both of them and it felt so right in a way as he made love to her, gently and softly. She loved every second of it.

The next morning came, and Dawn woke up in Dean's arms, he was still sleeping and she watched him draw in a breath and then out. The date went perfectly well, and Dawn will remember that for the rest of her life.  
She carefully got up and gathered her clothes, put them on then snuck out and leaving only a note behind.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23 : Tension

Dawn reached the apartment and went in after her wild night with Dean Ambrose, she entered and looked inside to find that no one was around so she ran to her room and closed the door.  
"oh my god" she laughed and couldn't believe the night. "this is too good to be true!"  
she realised that she was loud and she covered her mouth then layed on the bed thinking about it before going to work.

I stayed under the shower for a while, collecting my thoughts and connecting the dots. That was what i usually did when i wanted to straighten myself up, but i finished up and got dressed, then noticed my phone was blinking.  
There was a text, from Seth's number and at 2am. I hesitated before opening it but i've decided to see what he sent me and pressed the button to read.  
" meet me by Jerry's Deli at 10 in the morning " why'd he wanna meet? I thought. Then wondered if he wanted to tell me something and i got overly excited and looked at the time, it was 9:50. i put on my shoes and ran out to catch my appointment with Seth, i stopped a cab and got in.  
"take me Jerry's Deli, quick!"  
the driver nodded and drove there, i got out when we arrived and went inside then scanned the place for Seth. I saw him, sitting at a table and next to him was Leighla, she was texting but Seth looked over to see who had opened the door, i looked at him then walked out.  
"wait!" he yelled which caused Leighla to look up at him.  
"what is it, baby?"  
he looked at her.  
"i need to go to the bathroom"  
"go then" she went back to texting.  
I walked away from the place, upset.  
"Ash!" i heard him say but i didn't stop until i felt his hand grip on my arm, i stopped then pulled my hand away from him.  
"don't touch me! What is this? You invited me here to witness your perfect relationship?!"  
"calm down, it's not like that! I wanted to come down here, i wanted to talk to you but Leighla wanted to go and if i told her no she would've argued with me"  
"well if you care about her so bad then why did you kiss me? Huh? Why did you do that? You wanna fuck with my mind, don't you?"  
"no! She just came along..an-"  
"answer my question!" i couldn't help but yell at him.  
"i don't know..i don't know, i just-"  
"and you couldn't text me to tell that Leighla was in there?"  
"i'm leaving after an hour, i wanted to see you before i left cuz i wanted to tell you something"  
"you know how bad that makes me feel? Coming in to see you with your girlfriend? I can't.."  
"why would you feel bad about it?"  
i suddenly felt a wave of rage come over me.  
"it's cuz i can't see you with her! I can't! Can't you see? Can't you see that i love you?! Don't do this to me!"  
apparently my anger got the best of me and i told him everything that i once kept locked inside about him. He just looked at me with a confused look. I realised my slip and quickly ran off, tears flooding my eyes.

Dawn was already on the way to work, she wondered where i was since my room was empty. Her phone vibrated and she answered it.  
"fucking me then leaving a note behind?" Dean chuckled.  
"hi..and you were sleeping, i had a job to get to" she smiled.  
"i had a great night" his raspy voice sounded sleepy.  
"i had a great night too, you're amazing"  
"thank you, will you accept another date?"  
"you mean go and get something to eat or just sex?"  
"both, that okay?"  
"sounds good, when?"  
"uhhhh i'll tell you when, i gotta go to Chicago but it'll be next week but i'll call you"  
"please do"  
"your little note wasn't that explaining so i had to call, 'gotta go, lovely night you stud' doesn't answer my questions but does brush up my ego"  
she giggled.  
"i'm glad it did something to you, but happy you called"  
"where are you?"  
"going to work, why?"  
"could've got breakfast but it's fine"  
she stopped in her steps.  
"Dean, i would love breakfast"  
"what about your job?"  
"it could wait"  
"no no it's fine, my breakfast's gonna be black coffee and energy bar, i don't want you getting in trouble, Dawn..just go and call me after your shift is done, i'll wait"  
"okay, Dean"  
"guess you earned your right to call me Jon"  
"i did?"  
"yeah"  
she smiled.  
"oh god, that's cool"  
"it is cool, i trust you now..don't disappoint me"  
"i will never disappoint you"  
"hope so, i think you broke my wall, my protective wall. You just went thru it"  
"i just think you're a great guy, that's all and i'm glad you let me thru"  
"you're not like the other ladies i've been thru, you're not slutty or anything..you have limits and diginity and you've got no bad reputation"  
"i'm a peaceful person..Jon.."  
"good girl, you remembered"  
"it's not that hard to remember" she looked at the door when i walked in and ran into the bathroom.  
"uh, let me call you back?"  
"okay, i'll call you..i maybe not answer cuz of me being on the plane"  
"alright, Jon. I'll see you when you come here again"  
"wait for me, it'll be soon and not that far"  
"i will, forever bye"  
"bye"  
she ended the call and went after me, asking what happened to understand the situation of me being upset and coming in.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : Two-Toned Misery

i groaned loudly, it echoed across the room followed by the sound of glass shattering. The workers saw this and avoided me, i sent a clear message of rage and ferocity.  
"what is going on here?! Ash! Don't!"  
she grabbed my arms and put the plate i was holding down. I hung my head low not looking at her.  
"what are you doing?! We gotta pay for these losses, what happened?" she raised my head to see my sad frown.  
"what is it?" her tone was now calm. I let my lower lip tremble and tears were visible in my eyes.  
"he..i..i yelled at Seth then confessed my love for him"  
her eyes widened in shock.  
"you did what?! You'll come out as weird, why'd you do that?"  
"i couldn't help it..i was..." i looked at the sky from the window and tried to find the right words.  
"you were...?"  
"agitated..he told me to meet up than got Leighla along"  
she made a face.  
"that bastard, come here"  
she hugged me and i hugged back, desperate for a shoulder to cry on.  
"don't waste your time with him, let the chips fall where they may but at least you'll remain strong" Dawn said, she was dying to tell me about her evolvements with Dean but she conviced herself to wait just till things are better.

I was sent home early for my inappropriate outrage in the kitchen, i got myself a few Black Jacks and sat down, killing time with tv. The peace was cut by the phone, i looked at it then glanced over the clock on the wall, 11:30.  
I reluctantly picked up.  
"don't hang up" Seth said.  
I didn't wanna talk to him so i hung up, but he wouldn't stop there. And i picked up again, i didn't know why tho.  
"would you let me explain?"  
no action, i killed the call. It's amazing how i used to love this guy once, my thoughts took me away from the world but the annoying buzzing sound was reality snapping it's fingers at me. I sighed and wanted to end this.  
"what?"  
"well, you talked..that's a good sign i guess, anyways. I'm sorry about earlier..i never planned for things to go this way, just Leighla was there..my intention wasn't you coming and seeing her there, i watched the door in hope that i would spot you then talk like civilised human beings but Leighla showed me something on her phone and that's when i lost my rhythm, and then you just walk in. In that very moment, i wanted to stand up and walk over to you but you just left, left without saying a word. I didn't want this to be our last meet-up for me here. I didn't wanna remember it by that moment" he paused, but i listened closely he was inhaling a few breaths. Then he talked.  
"you said you were in love with me, you meant that?"  
my heart skipped a beat right there.  
"you said some other stuff too, you can't see me with Leighla and whatnot"  
i paused, keeping completely quiet, not even letting out a single breath.  
"Ash? You still there?"  
i couldn't talk, and if i did i had to explain my creepy confession to him and i had no earthly idea on what to tell the guy.  
"i missed my flight, i was late.." he said softly "i have to book another one so i get there in time tho, i don't know if you're still there or not but..i hope you get my explanation for things, okay? Just don't hate me..for something i didn't mean to commit" he said, then killed the call. He said all that he had to say and the rest was for me to decide, do i mend the cracks or should i demolish the structure that stood for so long, tall and strong but at that one moment it managed to crumble and grow weak like a castle made out of glass. Do i rule him guilty or should i spare him? If i called him back, that would set my plan on a whole new direction, and sometimes the right paths come from the wrong ones in the start.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 : Wild Life

i sat there, for a long time even after Dawn had returned from work and had stayed in her room getting some rest, i remained in the living room analysing and processing.  
Time passed like a second on the counting, i never knew it was getting late and i didn't care cuz i had the replay of words from my last phone call with Seth Rollins.  
I was truely exhausted or so to speak, i had a bad day since the start and it was gonna be a shitty year till the end. A loud knock the door rudely intruppted my thinking session so i ignored it, the knocker inisited on knocking louder, i got up to open it and that will help me avoid a headache later on. I opened the door.  
Seth was standing there and he put his arm on the door to keep me from closing it, but i showed no reaction and he couldn't read me.  
"i gotta talk to you, you said you love me..and i kinda think that's weird"  
there it was, the 'you're a weird fangirl' start of the convo. I went for a defensive line.  
"i just spit out a few shit.."  
i said holding my forehead in frustration, showing i wasn't in the right state to talk.  
"but..over the last few weeks or days..i can't say it's love and that i love you"  
great, i thought. Another reason to break something later then cry myself to sleep or something like that. And i wiped my face and looked up at him.  
"i didn't expect you to, i said what i said and meant it..i'm sure Leighla's waiting all alone in her bed so cut the convo short and go to her"  
he took a deep breath before attempting to speak. But i intruppted him before he did so.  
"what are you doing here, Seth? I thought you had to leave"  
"Colby"  
"what?"  
"call me Colby, let's not keep any lines of formal relations here..you can use my real name"  
"okay" i then repeated the name to confirm to him that i got his point "Colby"  
"and let me finish, i don't think you can call it love..over those last few weeks i've felt stuff i didn't even know i would ever feel them, i wouldn't call it love but i call it attraction"  
"you're attracted?"  
"to you, yes..there, happy now?"  
this changed a few stuff.  
"yeah, sort of"  
he looked at me and somewhat leaned in, i just watched him.  
"i just don't want you to hate me" he whispered, his hot breath hitting my face. He kissed me then and i kissed him back, it was different than last time and it felt better. I cupped his face as i kissed him and he used his leg to close the door as he continued to kiss me.  
Neither one of us was thinking and planning this forward but all we know is that we ended on the bed and started to make out while i unbuttoned his shirt to get a feel of his chest and he did the same to me.  
"i don't have a condom" he said while kissing my neck.  
"well don't go any further..i don't gamble"  
"hold on" he sat up "well i could get a condom or i'll just try and find one here" he looked thru his wallet and pockets.  
"god, i had one here" he checked the wallet "i usually just stuff them here, and here we go" he pulled out a condom.  
He then layed me down into position and started his work, i moaned slightly as he continued to move slowly then cupped his face and kissed him again.  
It ended after a while and we both fell asleep with what we've done marked with permanent ink.

Morning came quickly and the sun sneaked in thru the window, it made Seth wake up and look around seeing me next to him, he then sat up and i was still sleeping.  
Dawn entered the room to wake me up.  
"A...what the.." she looked at Seth.  
"shush, she's still sleeping..i need to go so could you..?" he gestured to close the door, she closed it and stepped back from it. A few moments later he came out.  
"were you here all night?" she asked.  
"i suppose so, see ya later..i'm sorry but i gotta go" he walked out and closed the door not allowing Dawn to ask her next question.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 : From The Inside

i was awoken by Dawn shaking my shoulder, i opened my eyes and looked at her in surprise then i looked over at the empty side of the bed where Seth had layed.  
"where's he gone?"  
"Ashley, you must be crazy! This guy has a girlfriend and he just cheated on her, what would you feel like if it was you, if he cheated on you, huh?"  
i realised he had left me, without leaving anything behind like i was some cheap bar slut.  
"i.."  
"you slept with him"  
"i know, but.."  
"this isn't like you, to destroy someone else's relationship" she said as she paced around the room.  
"he came yesterday.."  
"so he came and asked to stay for the night?"  
"he came to apologise, i didn't plan on getting in bed with him"  
"but you are, you got in bed with him. At least tell me you've used protection"  
i sat up and pulled the sheets on me.  
"yeah, he used a condom"  
"good, good. So what's gonna happen next?"  
"Dawn, he said he was attracted to me..that felt nice, for him to just feel the tiniest amount of feelings for me. I don't regret this, i had an amazing night and i enjoyed every part of it"  
"but Ash! Don't get in envloved, i don't want you getting in trouble"  
"but Dawn..this is.."  
"he came to you, if he really wants to be with you then he should dump his girlfriend, to make sure he's not using you for sex"  
she made me feel bad but she was right, he said he was attracted to me, the next step usually was tossing the dead weight aside and asking me out on a proper date.  
"you make me sound like a slut" i protested.  
"i don't mean that, i just am pointing out the fact that you don't wanna be a sex toy in his hands, next time you see him. Go straight down to business..and ask him if he wants to get together" she said while walking to the door, i nodded and looked around to find my clothes on the ground.

The weekend came by again, and Dawn had her big date with Dean..he decided to spend the night in his hotel room other than driving in and driving out, Dawn wasn't fussy so she accepted. He simply got some sandwiches and rented a movie.  
"you like chick flicks?" he asked as he was picking a movie,she shrugged.  
"anything's good, you got some action movies?"  
"oh yeah i got those" he played a movie and sat back with her on the couch and took a few bites.  
"so" he paused to chew the food in his mouth "i was wondering, you want this to be a relationship? And be my girlfriend?"  
her eyes danced and she sat up.  
"really? You want ME to be your girlfriend?"  
"yeah, you're the one of the few females i like hanging out with. Plus i think we should take the next step in this, so? What's it gonna be?"  
"i'd love to be your girlfriend"  
she grinned and hugged him, he hugged her back.  
"yeah, this is fun" he chuckled "glad you said yes"  
"i'm glad you asked me, oh Jon..you made me so happy"  
"i'm relieved you actually said yes"  
"of course i'd say yes, you're a special guy to me"  
she smiled.  
"you're kinda special to me too" he answered her then kissed her, and tilted his head to the side to deepen it. Dawn kissed him back as the adrenaline pumped in her veins, he asked her out and now she was the girlfriend of Dean Ambrose.  
"wanna take this to the bedroom?"  
"yeah" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"as you wish" he got up and pulled her up "babe"  
she smiled at the reference and walked into the bedroom, he followed and closed the door. The sound of moans, giggles and occasional screaming filled the room but soon ended. They both lay down out of energy, and out of breaths. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 : What I've Done

Dawn didn't leave him this time, his arms were warm and around her so she didn't wanna lose it. She noticed him opening his eyes.  
"morning" she smiled.  
"you haven't ditched me this time, any reason?" he smiled.  
"yeah, just wanted to spend a little time with my boyfriend"  
he nodded.  
"so i'll be having time with my girlfriend as well?"  
"of course" she kissed his cheek. Which made him smile as well.  
"uh, could i ask you something, Jon?"  
"sure, what's up?"  
"how's Leighla and Seth's relationship?"  
he seemed to be taken aback by the sudden question.  
"it's alright, why?"  
"no cracks?"  
"no cracks..why?"he replied, she bit her lower lip and looked at the door for a moment.  
"what's wrong, Dawn?"  
"nothing i was just asking"  
"why would you ask about their..." he paused "what happened? You wouldn't ask about it if there wasn't a reason"  
"i just wanted to make sure they were okay"  
he sat up and looked at her but she didn't make any eye contact, he looked at her for a second.  
"tell me"  
"Jon..it-"  
"just tell me, you could tell me anything. You know that, if it's a secret i'll keep it..we're together now, let's not kick it off and not be honest from the start"  
she looked at him.  
"you're right, we should be honest" she sat up.  
"good, so what's going on?"  
"Seth spend the night with Ash last night, which is cheating. If he wants her, he could be single first"  
"whoa whoa whoa! He did what? Colby wouldn't do that..he would never cheat on Leighla"  
"Jon, i was the one who saw him leaving in the morning, so he did"  
"so she just let him in like that?"  
"hold it, handsome. It was Seth who came to her in the first place, sounds to me like he wanted to quick fun and split in the morning"  
"well.." he looked at the window.  
"i'm not saying that was my though, it just looked like it. And his relationship is peaceful too..that's just strange"  
"i'll talk to him"  
"find out what he wants? Since you're both close" she looked at him and he nodded.  
"oh i'll get something outta him, soon"

i was waiting for Seth like usual, but this time it was in Santa Monica, i sat and enjoyed the ocean's waves crashing on the water's page. He managed to show up earlier than usual which impressed me, he walked up to me and kissed me.  
"whoa" i pulled back and looked at him "we really need to talk"  
he looked confused, but he sat on the bence then nodded.  
"okay, about what? I don't like a sentence with 'we need to talk' in it"  
"right, so anyways..why'd you leave me last week? You left me and when i woke up, you weren't there..i hate being left alone after a night that great, you know? Destroys the charm"  
"i had to get home to pack, i'm sorry for that, Ash"  
"you could've texted me"  
"i know, i'm sorry i didn't but Leighla was around and.."  
i cut him off.  
"Leighla was around..that's your excuse? Last night was meaningless to you, right? It was just some fun"  
"no! No no..it wasn't just some fun, i would never treat you like that"  
"you have last night"  
i folded my arms and looked at the ocean.  
"look, i know you're upset..i should of texted but i didn't..and i'm an idiot for that, but i don't see it as some cheap sex, i don't see you like a whore..same thing"  
"you say you're attracted to me"  
"yes, i mentioned that last night"  
"just sexually attracted?" i looked at him.  
"no, not that..i mean, i am attracted to you physically but it's not like that, i mean..i like you..and i'm attracted to you"  
"will it ever be love?"  
"who knows, Ash. Someday it will be, i just wanna be around you more often"  
"what about Leighla? Are you gonna dump her?"  
"let's leave that on the side for a while, okay?" he smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 : Elements of Change

i sat with Seth at the Santa Monica pier, while i was trying to figure out what was going on thru his mind.  
"look" he started "how about we just go for dinner later on"  
"what about Leighla?"  
"please don't go there" he said, looking at the far expands of the ocean.  
"Seth, i can't be with someone who already has a girlfriend!" i exclaimed.  
"first of all, don't call me Seth anymore, i thought we cleared that one out. And Secondly, i wanna be with you" he replied calmly.  
"i wanna be with you too, but what you're asking me if so wrong for just an attraction"  
he said nothing, and i thought about the situation.  
"it's an attraction, yes..but i don't wanna close on that just yet"  
"but a secret relationship?"  
"just till i tell Leighla about this break-up, then we can go public"  
"Se.." i quickly fixed my mistake "Colby, that's still cheating"  
"i know, i know it's cheating..i don't know what to do, i like you..you're right, what am i thinking? Forget it" he said, i waited thinking there was some more but he stopped.  
"okay, it'll make me feel like a homewrecking slut anyways"  
he chuckled  
"you're not a slut"  
"i am if i do this"  
he turned towards me and spoke.  
"i just wanna be with you, scratch out the sex. I don't want you for sex, let's just keep that clear"  
"and Leighla?"  
he clenched his jaw hard  
"don't go there, goddammit!"  
"why? She's your legit girlfriend, and what if some reporter catches us in public? You'll get your reputation tainted and i'll be the public, homewrecking whore. I'd love to be with you but not like this"  
he sighed  
"are we still on for dinner?"  
"is Leighla around?"  
this time he just shook his lightly.  
"okay then"  
"pick you up?"  
"i'll meet you there"  
"fine, fair enough"  
i stood up suddenly and he looked at me.  
"guess i'll be going now, bye Colby"  
i smiled a little.  
"bye"  
with that being said i walked away from him.

A few hours later. Dean got dressed to take Dawn home, it was the weekend so no work and no rush hour, everyone stayed at home or just drove around to kill time. She had told him to drive her home so that they could talk on the way. He opened the apartment door for her and she stepped out followed by him. And soon they saw Seth walking down the hall, heading towards them to access his room. Dawn avoided eye contact due to the awkward situation that wasn't far back in time.  
"hey there, Colby" Dean said "we gotta talk" quickly getting into business.  
"we?" Seth asked. And Dean gestured to Dawn and Seth looked at her, he had a half-feeling what was coming.  
"yes, i was told you did something obscene that with scrape your relationship"  
Seth knew what he was talking about and just nodded.  
"she told you, right?"  
"yes, i told him..you're not a single man" Dawn answered.  
"she's right, i thought you loved Leighla..you cared about her and suddenly" he lowered his voice to a whisper "you meet a girl who lied to you once and spend the night with her?"  
"i didn't think you were that intrested about my personal life, Jon" Seth looked at him.  
"you don't cheat, you never treat women like that..you claimed to be cheat-free and suddenly you fuck the next girl who walks into your life"  
"Jon, please..it's MY life..i love you man. But please stay out of this matter, cuz it's not your business"  
"are you even aware of what you're saying? What would Leighla do? You're gonna hurt her, at least break up with her first"  
Seth didn't answer.  
"don't get involved in love triangles, it's a pleasant thing" Dawn finally spoke "pick one"  
"i know you're trying to advise me, but i'm not comfortable with someone trying to get themselves concerned about my love life, thanks for the tips..i really appreciate them, but you're not welcomed there, cuz first of all it's MY intimate life and i don't want someone thinking about who i hang out with or judge me on who i choose to spend my nights with, it's a free world and i'm a free man" he shot back while opening the door.  
"Colby, you're not a free man"  
"let's talk later, Jon" Seth nodded at Dean and walked inside, closing the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 : Dirty Little Secrets

Dawn sat a little in Dean's car before getting out and entering the apartment, she looked at her boyfriend and smiled.  
"i'll miss you" she said.  
"me too..but why don't you come stay with me in my hotel room?"  
"i don't know, that'll leave Ash here alone and you know how Los Angeles is"  
"and for two girls living alone?"  
"i'll tell you what, why don't you come stay with us for a couple of days? It'll save money from always renting a hotel room and we'll be closer to each other too"  
he considered the offer for a while.  
"i still have a good amount of days before i go back to work" he said and looked at her "i could come over"  
"great! Come over anytime, Jon. I'll be waiting" she grinned and kissed his lips, he smiled at the gesture as she got out of the car and waved at him.  
"will you still try to talk to him?"  
"i don't know, Dawn..let's see if he's willing to open up to me soon" he started the engine.  
"okay, bye Jon"  
"bye babe" he took off after that.

I stood and looked down at my bed, studying the outfits on it before blowing out air and eliminating two dresses.  
"i'm not wearing a dress" i spoke to myself as i picked up a pair of jeans and a black tank, i then smiled at my selection of clothes.  
Dawn entered the apartment and i looked out my door to greet her.  
"hey, where were you today?" i asked her.  
"well i met up with Jon..guess who's got a boyfriend"  
"oh..my..god, he asked you?!" i said hugging her.  
"he did!"  
we shared a short happy moment filled with giggles and squealing, typical common moment between two close friends, especially girls. We talked some more about it till she decided to go get some rest, after the night she's had i doubted she got enough rest but i was happy for her.

-8:00pm; i took a cab to the restaurant, i thought about taking a mini knife or something for protection, i never really went out at night by myself but it was only rarely but i got there pretty fast and walked in to find Seth poking his water bottle with a fork.  
"hey"  
i got his attention and he looked up  
"hi, you chose to go casual?"  
i looked down at my outfit and nodded, quite comfortable with my option.  
"yes, i did"  
"it looks good"  
"thank you" i sat down on a seat facing him. He ordered sushi, i never tried sushi before so i tried not to get sick, i watched him eat.  
"this is good stuff, you should eat"  
"uh.." i looked down at my plate "i'm good, it's just new to me..that's all"  
"oh, sorry i never asked if you ate it before..but it's good"  
"it's alright, you enjoy your meal first"  
"okay then, but if you're hungry order something else"  
"i will try and keep that in mind" i said with a smile and a nod as i looked down at my plate.  
"it'll take time for you to get used to that" he said while eating "let me order something else" he said while getting up.

Soon, our date was over and we both walked out. I walked over to the car then turned around to wait for him to unlock it but he was in front of me.  
"sorry again, but i had to ask..did you get to think about our talk"  
"umm..depends on what point"  
he scratched his head.  
"the relationship one"  
"oh, that's a no-go"  
"what are you so afraid of? If we get caught i'll take the blame and say it was all my idea"  
"but it was your idea"  
he couldn't help but laugh.  
"you're a good listener" he grinned at me. I felt something taking control of me, the sense of danger and adrenaline rush, it was like a sudden change of heart and i had no idea what caused it, then i brought my face closer to his and smirked.  
"i'm glad you think so" i said. And he just smiled.  
"uh, is the offer still on the table?"  
"yeah, it was never pulled off"  
"how about i change my last answer? You know how life's too short? And i shouldn't be doing the right thing for a rubbish outcome, i really like you Colby. And i wanna just stop feeling sorry about myself and go on with this, i know this is wrong..but maybe..just maybe it would introduce us to a whole new world..and i wanna be with you, but just if you promise to break up with her as soon as possible"  
a smile played on his face.  
"i will, and i'm glad you agree on this" he put his hand on the car and kissed me, i kissed him back not thinking about anything.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 : Demons and Angels

it was another day at work with Dawn, i helped her handle the orders and we pretty much raised a sufficient amount of money that repayed the price for the tickets and kicked our budget upwards.  
I started to think about what happened between me and Seth last night, i actually felt no regret and i didn't really care people called me a slut anymore. Seth didn't see me as one, maybe that was good enough for me. I convinced myself that i didn't have to care about what people thought, maybe it won't get public. And maybe we'll never get caught all i needed him to do was to say the magic words to Leighla. For me, i never knew the girl so i couldn't say i felt sorry for her, he came to me. Plus you can't wreck a home that's already wrecked, that was convenient enough for me.  
Dawn noticed that i was lost in thought and snapped her fingers in front of my face, i quickly dropped down on earth and looked at her.  
"where were you? You stopped working and there's only an hour left till we go home, and i gotta call Jon too"  
i nodded at her commands and finished up my work, i didn't know what her reaction might be if i told her about last night's changes, and my surprising bad girl mode, i knew i would be responsible for the outcome but i never gave a fuck.  
Dawn worked with a smile on her face, i didn't blame her. She had a good boyfriend that left a smile on her face even if he was thousands of kilometers away.  
"how does it feel like?"  
"what?" she looked at me.  
"what's it like to have him as your boyfriend?"  
"oh god, it's so great! I can't even explain"  
she had it all working out for her, i nodded but for me. Thinking about my relationship, my secret one behind covers that no one but me and Seth knew about, i just needed him single and that would make me happy.  
"i am happy for you, buddy. You finally got what you wanted!" i grinned.  
"yeah, thanks. Hope you get someone that makes you happy..how about i tell Jon to find you someone?"  
my phone viberated and i saw a text message saying 'great night, i enjoyed it. I'll be telling you when i reach LA or even call' i read it silently and nodded at Dawn.  
"great! I'll make sure he's a good guy" she said.  
"sounds like fun" i said those words without thinking because i was replying back to him.  
"it will be fun"  
the day ended and we were walking home, i was texting back and forth with Seth while subconsciously nodding. Dawn looked at me.  
"who are you texting?"  
"oh, what?" i looked up at her.  
"just curiously asking, who is it?"  
"oh uh, it's no one..just some stalker who keeps sending me messages" i blew out air as a frustrated sign. He sent me another message and i raised my phone at her, scoffing.  
"look at what he sent 'can't wait for the fun to begin' " i started chuckling and shaking my head "people these days"  
she snatched the phone from my hands, and i looked at her in surprise.  
"here i'll help you, i hate phone stalkers they're creepy" she started typing a text then sent it and handed the phone back to me. I took it while my eyes were wide.  
"you don't even have to thank me, i'm excellent at chasing off freaky stalkers" she started walking.  
"wait wait" i caught up to her "what did you send him?"  
" take a look at it, i'm sure it's saved"  
i quickly went thru my sent text messages and read Dawn's massage.  
"you said you'll call the cops?"  
"yep, they'll run scared..trust me..most of these morons have problems with authorites.  
"holy shit"  
"what? Don't worry..it was just a get-the-fuck-outta-my-inbox text, it won't hurt anyone, and since when did you care about stalkers?"  
"never, i was just wondering" holy fuck! I thought, she threatened him and now he's gonna think it was me. I had to text him back and explain, but i looked at the screen and saw a new unread text.  
"what? Umm..tell me you meant that for someone else?"  
i let out a breath of relief and texted back quickly.  
"i'll explain later, can't talk now" and i shoved it in my pocket afterwards.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 : Rules Of The Game

I dropped on my bed and called Seth, he answered right away.  
"hey" i smiled "i scared you?"  
"you freaked me out, i had to read it a couple of time to get what you meant"  
"any luck?"  
"no, so i assumed you meant someone else"  
i giggled.  
"i'm so sorry, Colby..Dawn asked me who i was texting and i said you were a stalker..so that was her speaking"  
"oh" he laughed "a stalker?"  
"hey i had to think fast! You told me not to tell anyone just yet and i showed you that you can trust me, but i hate lying to Dawn..so don't make me do that"  
"hey i'm lying too much here, lying to Jon and lying to Leighla"  
"about her, anything new about that?"  
"uhh..i hadn't had the chance to talk to her"  
"Colby, come on..this won't do, you promised you'll end it"  
"i will end it, so what's gonna happen when i come here?"  
"first of all, i really do miss you"  
"i miss you too, dinner or movie or what?"  
"movie sounds good" i replied.  
"shall we call it a date?"  
"yeah, we should"  
"then this time let me pick you up at least?"  
"no no, we can't be seen together in public or it'll get trending on social media and it'll ruin our peace, i'll meet you there"  
"yeah you have a point, see ya then"  
"see you then, bye Colby"  
"bye Ash, looking forward"  
i hung up.  
"got a another date" i said to myself.

Soon it was the day, i met Seth at the cinema to watch a movie. He picked it and i had no problem with his choice, and it lasted a while but as soon as it was finished we exited and walked out.  
"wanna take a walk?" he said while looking around to make sure no one was around.  
"a walk? Okay, a walk sounds good" i walked with him, having the time of my life.  
"it was a good movie wouldn't you say?" he said.  
"yeah, i liked it..wait, what about the car?"  
"we can walk back to it"  
"when? It's gonna get late"  
"uhhh..we won't walk far"  
i nodded and grabbed his arm while we walked.  
"scared?"  
"i am, i won't lie..i haven't been out this late before"  
he stopped and looked back at the car.  
"then i don't want you scared, c'mon..let's just go for a drive"  
i nodded and smiled, i knew most crimes happened at night in Los Angeles.  
When i reached the car, i turned around and grabbed him by his jacket and pulling him close to me, his answer was just smiling.  
"i appreciate us driving around, and your concern about my concerns"  
"it's big deal"  
i smiled and he kissed me, while i still grabbed his jacket and he pushed me against the car, i loved kissing him if anyone does it right then it's him.  
I turned my head and went for his neck, kissing him there as he ran his fingers thru my hair, it couldn't get any better than this, i thought. He then opened the car door and we got inside and i realised i judged quickily.

Dawn wondered where i was, she was trying to reach me on my phone but i wasn't answering.  
"where are you?" she said as she listened to the rings. I picked up this time.  
"hey!"  
"where are you? It's late and you shouldn't be wandering around by yourself, get home"  
"okay but.."  
"Ash! I don't wanna hear you being mentioned in the fucking newspaper, so get home now. Where are you? I'll come get you"  
"no no no, i can get home"  
"answer the question" she said firmly.  
"i'm getting..some candy"  
"at 11:30"  
"i'll be back soon, buddy.."  
"now please, don't worry me"  
"okay, i'll be back now.."  
"good, i'll wait for you"  
"thanks"  
"that's okay, bud. Come home now"  
"i will, be home now"  
she hung up.

I looked at Seth  
"i gotta go, Dawn's getting worried and apparently i need to purchase some candy" i said as i fixed my clothes.  
"aw shit, i wish we could actually spend a night together without one of us having to leave in the morning"  
"Colby, you're the one that can make that happen..you break up with Leighla and i can spend days with you. It's up to you"  
"well i need time to do so, but until then..call me?"  
"sure will" i smiled and got out of the car "i need to go back alone"  
he started the car  
"i'll follow you there then, if anything wrong happens i'm behind you"  
i blew a kiss at him  
"so sweet of you"  
then i started walking.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 : The Good Life

Dawn was waiting for me, she sat in the living room and waited for a knock, when she heard one she quickly got up and went for the door.  
"Ash you sh.." she stopped as she noticed that the knocker wasn't me.  
"hey, anything wrong?" Dean said as he kissed her.  
"mm just a small situation, but why are you here?"  
"i was busy all day so i thought i'd come relax here" he walked in as Dawn closed the door.  
"of course you can relax here, i can even give you a massage if that would work"  
"oh please do, i had to work out with Joe cuz Colby didn't show up, and boy does Joe have extreme work outs" he said as he sat down and Dawn went behind him and worked on his shoulders. He enjoyed it, she was making him feel relaxed.  
"Colby didn't show? That's rude"  
"we were supposed to work out together but he said he had some plans"  
she worked on his shoulders and pressed his shoulder blades with her thumbs.  
"you really know what you're doing" he complimented her sweetly.

i was walking home after Seth had driven half-way and i chose to walk the remaining miles as he followed me with his car, occasionally lighting up the road as i walked, i got the candy but consumed half of it as a way of amusing my stomach.  
I finally got there and saw that Seth had pulled over, i walked up to him and he seemed confused for me to come back.  
"you forgot something?" he asked me.  
"perhaps, could i have a goodbye kiss?"  
"of course"  
i leaned thru the open window and kissed him deeply, enjoying it as clearly as he was. He pulled back.  
"come back home with me, i'll drive you early back here"  
"i can't, Dawn's already called me enough if i don't show up she'll report me missing and then your arse will be on the line"  
"well, how about i come in with you"  
"no no no no, you know you won't do that, Colby"  
"fine, then let's spend the night here"  
i slapped his shoulder and ran across the street.  
"crazy! You're crazy!" i giggled as i walked towards the apartment. He flickered the lights as a response and i went in. The lights were off and i assumed Dawn had slept, i walked over to her room and opened the light.  
"dude i'm..." Dean was with her in the bed and she was wearing his shirt and in his arms.  
"where the hell were you? You said you'll come back at 11:30 and now it's 12:30, that's a whole hour and why'd you turn on the lights?"  
"okay i'm sorry for being late and.." i stopped and looked back at the light switch "i forgot why i turned it on" i let out a nervous giggle and turned them off "lovely cute couple you both are"  
"thank you" Dean said as i walked out of the room and went to my room and falling on the bed and i fell asleep quickly. And woke up the next morning but stayed in bed, didn't matter to me cuz it was still the weekend. But my phone's vibration in my pocket woke me up and i cursed at the early call and picked up.  
"morning!"  
"Colby..it's 10am" i said with a sleepy voice.  
"doesn't matter, Ashley. Wake up"  
"no? I don't wake up at 10 on my weekends, now leave me aloooone" i whined.  
"no, i'm alone and i need your company..let's get coffee"  
"call me back at 12 and i'll confirm"  
"no, c'mon..wake up, i'm walking Kevin and you could come meet him, please"  
"Kevin? You're walking him now? How cruel of you to wake him up" i giggled.  
"sure, cruel me..anyways let's spend the weekend together..so come meet me by the coffee shop"  
"sure and we get seen by all the people around"  
"we'll just walk next to each other, no touching or anything"  
i sighed and sat up.  
"when can i tell Dawn about this?"  
"i don't think we should tell anyone, i haven't told Jon yet cuz if i have he'll think i'm a crazy bastard and i don't know what he'll think of you"  
i rolled my eyes.  
"slut, whore, tramp, skank..there's many more"  
"you don't seem to make it a big deal anymore"  
"i've decided to not care about what other people say about me, they can say what they please"  
"lovin' the sound of that! C'mon..get up and meet me"  
i yawned and got out of bed.  
"you owe me big time"  
"i'll make it worth your while"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 : Under My Skin

(thanks for your review, AliMelinda. I'm glad you like my story and i'm happy to tell you it will get in a sticky miss as time goes on, enjoy! :) )

i quickly got dressed into some shorts and a slightly baggy shirt and walked out to find Dawn making breakfast, while Dean was seated watching her.  
"morning..nice tv you got there, Dean"  
"thank you, normal tv gets boring" he replied back and Dawn looked at me.  
"you're up early"  
i nodded.  
"yup, getting up early is good for you..going for a walk" i said while heading for the door.  
"you don't want some breakfast? Have some with me and Jon, we'll like the company"  
i looked at Dean then at Dawn and then smiled awkwardly.  
"alrighty!" i had a feeling Dean didn't like me and i actually noticed that i haven't given him the right reasons for him to allow me to call him Jon..but there will be a time when i try and get on his good side.  
I sat on the table and grabbed some toast and a glass of juice, the door was knocking and Dean jumped to his feet and answered it. Seth had walked in and Dean closed the door behind him, i choked on my juice when i saw him and Dean threw me a suspicious look.  
"invited Colby over, hope you don't mind babe"  
"no of course not, morning" she smiled at Seth. While he looked over at me and wondered if i'd choked myself to death but looked back at Dawn.  
"morning"  
Dean sat back on the table and looked at me.  
"whatever in the world got you by surprise so bad that you breathed while drinking?"  
then i realised that Dean had an idea of what was going on, and might i say what a dangerous man he was by making out some small clues instead of directly saying it.  
"i..." i coughed "saw a bee, and i don't like bees"  
Seth gulped and spoke out.  
"no one likes bees, Jon"  
Dean rolled his eyes and started to eat.  
"honey i have another guest coming in, if you don't mind"  
"of course i don't, you make yourself at home" she said as she kissed his lips softly, when she pulled back he smiled in what seemed to be more like a smirk and i quickly looked at Seth and whispered.  
"what are you doing here?!"  
he spun around the table to come close.  
"i don't know, Jon told me to come and i did..you said you didn't wake up at 10 so i came here" he whispered back.  
"Col.." i stopped when i saw Dean's glance at us and walked away from him.  
"i already had breakfast, Dawn"  
"alright, Colby"  
a knock came from the front door and Dean once again got up to his feet, opening the door. It was Leighla, i looked over at Seth and he looked at her.  
"sweetheart!" she came inside and kissed Seth deeply. I looked back at Dean and saw a more like smile on his face.  
"uh..babe, what are you doing here?" Seth asked her while pulling back.  
"oh, Jon said i can come meet you here, i missed you!" she hugged him. Seth looked at Dean.  
"your girlfriend, she missed you and i told her she can come see you here"  
Leighla looked at Dawn and smiled.  
"hi! Jon said he had a new girlfriend, he's a great guy"  
"oh i know" Dawn smiled back.  
Leighla looked at me and all i wanted to do was to smack her and Dean in the face.  
"hi! How are you?"  
"fantastic" i gave a fake smile.  
She turned to Seth while her arms were around his neck, she looked at his neck and touched a specific spot.  
"what's this?" she asked.  
"what's what?" he replied back as she dragged him to a mirror and pointed at a purple spot.  
"that"  
fuck, i thought..i grabbed my head and watched it go down. Dean walked to the side so he could get a better view at what Leighla pointed out while Dawn was busy in the kitchen. He didn't wanna get involved nor stay out, he had us under control and i understood what was happening as his way of warning me and Seth to stop what we're doing and for him to stop cheating on his girlfriend.  
"what is that, baby?" she said.  
"it's..a bruise" he answered.  
"how'd that happen?"  
"Joe..well he did.."  
Dean cut him off.  
"yeah and by the way, why didn't you show up at the gym? I thought you'd come"  
"i got busy with Kevin"  
"Colby? How'd you get the bruise"  
i sat down and thought about possiblities of this ending in a good way or a bad way.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 : Ticking Time Bomb

"uh..Jon, that's a bruise" Seth said with slight stammering.  
"looks more like a hickey" Leighla asked then an oh-i-got-it look came on her face "remember that night last week? you were drunk still was a good night tho"  
Seth looked at her then started going back with his memory and then realisation came within his features. I looked at Seth, and wondered. Last week? Great, i went out with him then.  
Dawn walked out of the kitchen.  
"breakfast's ready"  
Dean walked over to the table and looked at the couple.  
"you guys want some food?"  
"i'm hungry, yeah" Leighla smiled, she seemed more happy at the mention of that night, she made her way to the table and sat down. I shot a glare at Seth while folding my arms, i couldn't do much with the whole lot around, he shrugged and i shook my head.  
"i'm not hungry, i'm going to listen to some music in my room"  
i walked to my room and shut the door.

The others ate and enjoyed a convo while they did, Leighla kept talking about cosmetics and coffee and how she liked pets and stuff. Dawn noticed i wasn't there.  
"where's Ash?"  
"in her room, or what i understood" Dean answered her then leaned his head close to hers.  
"tell me you felt that tension"  
"between Leighla and Seth? There was slight"  
"no" but Dean realised she wasn't there for the whole show, she was cooking "nevermind, i'll tell you later" he nodded at her and looked over to Seth.  
"alright, babe" she kissed his cheek.  
"always a fan of your kisses, darling" he said smiling.  
Leighla on the other hand started to chat with Seth even tho she did all the talking while Seth just ate, then he stood up.  
"i'm done, i'll go wash my hands" he walked away from the table.  
"okay, Colby" Leighla said as she looked at the smiling couple then proceeded to ask them about how they met and how cute they were.

I paced around in my room, trying to fit a scenario in my head but failed, the opening of my door got my attention as Seth stepped in and closed the door.  
"what was that all about, huh?"  
"look, i forgot to tell you..back then when we went out, i got back home and drank a little too much, and when i woke up next to her in the morning"  
"yeah, that's just great! You had a good time with me then it wasn't enough for you, so you go home and fuck her"  
"yeah fine, i admit i could of possibly sleeping with her, she is my girlfriend tho"  
"your girlfriend? Oh now she's your girlfriend? What about the time when you have your tongue down my throat"  
"why are you so pissed? I wasn't even sober"  
"what am i to you, huh? What am i?" i looked away from him, a look of disgust appearing on my face "if you fucking love her so much then what are you doing with me?"  
"that's my business..it's no big deal, i had sex with my girlfriend and you're-"  
"you know what? Fuck you Colby..i'm not doing this anymore" i walked up close to him and poked him roughly on the chest and continued "you can fuck off, don't call me anymore!"  
"Ash! It meant nothing to me..i was already meaning to break up with her but i got drunk"  
"it's been six weeks, six fucking weeks and you didn't have the balls to be a fucking man and tell her those magic words, but you know what?!" i laughed in disbelief "you don't have to anymore, cuz i want nothing to do with you anymore"  
"what about your so-called love for me?" he said, starting to get mad.  
"what about YOUR so-called attraction?" i shot back at him.  
He didn't answer, he just stood there, i walked past him to the door and opened it and made a out-you-go gesture.  
"goodbye, Colby"  
he wanted to say something but decided to forget about it, he walked out without saying a word and i slammed the door.

The sound made Dean look for it's source as he saw Seth walking to the front door.  
"Colby? Where to?" he said as the women sitting at the table looked at the two-toned man standing in the doorway.  
"uh, i rememebered i have to do something" he said as he walked out.  
"Colby?" Leighla stood up.  
"you can stay here if you want, Jon can give you a ride" he walked out and slammed the door also, Dean nodded in awareness.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 : One Step Closer to the BOOM

It's been two weeks since me and Seth had that arguement, he only tried calling three times and that was it, i felt a tornado of emotions constantly spinning violently inside of me as i just exchanged glares with Dean whenever he came over to visit Dawn, he happily returned the glare sometimes but i was left alone when they were behind a closed door, i was happy i was alone this night..i've been such a fool to think Seth at least had one shred of feelings towards me, but no..he had me in the palm of his hand, and when he didn't have enough he went back home to Leighla. Rage suddenly grew inside of me as i remembered, it was late but i had no intention of sleeping. The door opened and i looked at it to see Dean in his boxers only, those two managed to get a strong relationship built up. While i was chasing smoke, i only shot him a death glare as he just chuckled.  
"something funny?" i said bitterly.  
"you, just looking at me like that when i'm around, think i didn't know why you do that? It's because of the little meet-up a few weeks ago"  
"why'd you invite Leighla over?"  
"her boyfriend was there, she wanted to see him" he spoke sharply.  
"well good for her" i looked away.  
"you, on the other hand, you had something going with Colby right? He was cheating on Leighla with you. And wow, you really didn't have a problem, you just saw an opportunity at having sex with him and-"  
i opened my mouth to speak but he intruppted me.  
"-didn't even care about his poor girlfriend, you homewrecking slut. back off, don't mess his life and just get the fuck out of it. How dare you even do that, huh? how heartless can a person get? She's gonna be heartbroken when she finds out that he's been lured to a cheap whore like yourself you better watch yourself or next time i won't hesitate to talk about your experience, stay. Away. From. Him." he angrily stated as he walked to the bathroom. I just sat there as his words sank in deep inside of me.

Morning came and Dawn woke up next to Dean, she had a good night's rest and she sat up while patting his shoulder gently.  
"babe? Jon?"  
"hmmm?" he said while sleeping.  
"c'mon, i'll go make some breakfast"  
"okay" he sleepily replied.  
"i expect to see you up and ready soon, right babe?"  
"depends" he said as he rolled to his other side, giving her his back.  
"Jon! Seriously" she leaned down and planted kisses on his neck.  
"i can still do this"  
"oh fine" he got up and looked at her "there, happy?"  
"happy yes" she smiled and he kissed her, she kissed him back.  
"i love you, babe" she said.  
"i love you too" he replied.  
"want some breakfast now?"  
"okay, i gotta put my pants on first"  
"okay" she pulled his shirt on and walked out and to the kitchen, she looked over at me and saw that i spent my night on the sofa. She walked over to me, attempting to wake me up.  
"hey hey hey hey" Dean said as he walked out, Dawn looked at him.  
"what?"  
"don't wake her, i gotta tell you something"  
"about the tension thing?"  
"yes, i'll just tell you without introductions, turns out that she and Colby have been messing around together"  
"besides that night where he stayed over?"  
"he didn't have that hickey last time, i'm sure you haven't noticed her face but i sure have, it was guilt written all over her face"  
Dawn looked back at me.  
"i gotta talk to her about it"  
"and say what?"  
"anything, she's my best friend"  
"and Col's my best friend, please tell her to keep her distance from him, he's happy in his life. You understand me, don't you?"  
Dawn nodded.  
"she hasn't told me about this"  
"neither has Colby, he hasn't mentioned a thing about having another woman in his life"  
"you know? It's not completly her fault, it's his fault too"  
"of course, he can't see what he has, not blaming her alone"  
"i'm not blaming her before i figure out what's been going on" Dawn said.  
"and i suppose i'll be behind you to watch, i can smell lies"  
"fine" she leaned down and tapped my shoulder.  
i was awaken by the gesture and looked up at her then looked at Dean, but quickly looked away.  
"we gotta talk, Ash" she said and stood up next to Dean.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 : OverLoad

i sat up and looked at the two people looking down at me.  
"Ash, i've talked to you about Colby, right? You should be involved in that, right? You didn't listen to me"  
Dean just stood behind her, folding his arms across his chest.  
"what did he tell you?" i asked my own question.  
"just that you were fucking around with Col" Dean calmly said.  
"i didn't ask you!"  
"but i answered, what's the matter? Feeling ashamed now?!" he raised his voice a little but i managed to smile.  
"never"  
"babe!" Dawn said "the last i need is you two fighting so please don't" she looked back at me "tell me what happened"  
and i did.

The next day, Seth stopped calling me. And i understood, he saw that Leighla was right for him all along while i was just a third wheel.  
I walked on my own on Santa Monic pier, reminding myself of the sweet memories i had of him and me, while watching the waves crash along the beach. I was a homewrecking skank for Dean and Dawn on the other hand was very understanding, we never judged each other and i respected that.  
I decided to leave as the bad memories started to flood my mind, i walked along the street as i saw a car drive next to me. I didn't care about it, the driver honked the horn. And i wasn't in the mood.  
"what's the probl.." the car stopped and Seth came out.  
"we need to talk" was his way of greeting.  
"missing your extra sex sessions already?" i said while i walked. He closed the car door and walked after me, grabbing my arm. I shook out of his grip.  
"don't touch me!"  
"then stop and listen to me, you didn't hear me out last time"  
"oh, so you wait two weeks for explaining it to me?"  
"i was busy with work"  
"heard that one before, go back to Leighla, Colby..i'm done" i started walking again and he followed.  
"don't make me go to plan B" he said.  
"what the fuck is pla..." before i even finished he picked me up and put me on his shoulder.  
"this is plan B, i need you to listen"  
i hit his back with my fists and kicked with my legs.  
"let me go! Colby! This is so immature!"  
"don't talk to me about immature, intruppting people is immature"  
"no it's not..put me down!"  
he opened the car and put me in the backseat and got in, then he jumped to the driver's seat and started driving.  
"this is kidnapping"  
"i have duct tape and i'm not afraid to use it, that'll look like a real kidnapping operation"  
"oh how scary"  
he continued driving and i settled down a bit.  
"where are you taking me?"  
"nowhere, just driving around"  
"well this is boring" i said while leaning back on the seat.  
"that night, when i had sex with Leighla..i was drunk and didn't know what i was doing"  
"good for you, you know disgusting it is for you to do so and then come do it on me? Ew! Just thinking about it makes me feel disgusted of myself"  
"i admit it was wrong, i didn't tell you because it meant nothing to me, i no longer have that spark for her"  
"you said that before, but you could of dumped her in those past six weeks, what the hell stopped you?" i said while rolling my eyes.  
"jesus, you're such a hot head, Ashley" he said as he stopped the car "all i'm telling you is the truth, i haven't lied, all you ask me is have i dumped her yet and i say no, that's not lying because i haven't dumped her, all i wanted was a drink and perhaps it was too strong and i got drunk, it happened!" he looked back at me and i looked for signs of dishonesty but found none. And he turned to the steering wheel.  
"what's keeping me going at a slow pace is that she tells her family everything, and her dad is like..the point is i've promised to not break her heart"  
"but you can break mine?" i said softly.  
"i wouldn't do that, i wouldn't break your heart" he started the car and drove down the street.  
"you already did"  
"and i regret it deeply, give me time to make it all right"  
"i don't know, Colby"  
"some time, that's all i'm asking you for"  
i thought for a moment as he drove.  
"alright..alright, i'll give you time..what about Dean? He knows everything and he made me look like a slut in front of Dawn"  
"i'll deal with him, don't worry" he said calmly.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 : The Set-up

(thank you AliMelinda for the review, i'm glad you enjoy the new chapters! Maybe what you said will happen and maybe not, anyways enjoy reading! :) )

me and Seth spoke while he drove to home. I told him about Dean's warning and how he told me to tell Seth that i wasn't gonna keep this game going, and Seth acknowledged some facts and told me that it was wrong of him to not tell me and stuff, but he also said something important.  
"over those past few weeks, i've been thinking about you..about us..i liked our little meetups and i even looked forward for them"  
i put my arms on the front seats' headrest and looked at him. He looked at me using the mirror and continued.  
"i don't think it's fair to call it an attraction anymore, i think i..."  
my face lit up as i listened to him, he was really saying it.  
"i have..like really strong feelings for you..and i'm not even kidding anymore, i didn't think it was kinda this deep but i want you back, just give me some time"  
he stopped the car in front of the apartment and looked back at me.  
"i don't even care about what happens"  
i nodded in agreement.  
"Colby, that made me really happy and you have no idea...how long i've waited for this, i told you i loved you and that hasn't changed, and i'm glad it's more than an attraction.." i grinned and he took my face in his hands and kissed me. We kissed a bit more then i pulled away.  
"i gotta go, Dean might see us"  
he looked back at the entrance and nodded.  
"okay go, but call me"  
"of course i'll call"  
i smiled and got out of the car, heading for the apartment. He suddenly got out of the car and walked over to me.  
"you forgot your phone"  
i turned around and looked at him waving my phone in his hands.  
"what are you gonna call me with?" he smiled as he handed the phone, i took it and looked at him while i was smiling too.  
I heard Dean's voice talking to Dawn's as i turned around and found he was walking our way but he saw us and stopped, Seth looked at him too. I looked back at Seth and slapped him hard.  
"look at me when i'm talking to you! I think i made myself clear when i told you i'm not doing this anymore, go back to Leighla and stop pissing me off!"  
i was lucky enough for Seth to get what i was doing as the audience of two watched our little play.  
"i'm already going back to Leighla! I can't believe i got involved with...a little cheap bar slut like yourself, i had a real lady and then you come along and ruin everything!"  
since i wasn't the one facing Dean, i smiled at his lie. My god, i thought. He was doing it all so well, i resisted laughing.  
"oh? That wasn't your reaction..but you know what? I am done with you, Colby Lopez. Go back to your real lady and stop annoying me"  
"fine..and you get out of my life and go find some other guy to fuck with, i don't want you around me anymore and i'll fix what you broke"  
a thought crossed my brain to make it look more convincing cuz Dean wasn't a stupid guy, i bit my lip as i decided to go for it. I raised my leg and kicked Seth in the balls, not very hard but enough to cause him pain.  
"OWW!" Seth exclaimed as he put his hands on his balls then went down on his knees, i mouthed "sorry" to him as i kept my play going.  
"you deserved that, you lying cheat!" i felt a hand patting my shoulder as i looked back to see Dean.  
"you actually listened, i'm glad you did tho. It's the best for the both of you" he said while he offered a small smile.  
There, i managed to start another lie i haven't even planned before, but Seth was involved in the act this time and he had to not blow it. I looked over at him and he was layingon the sidewalk, groaning and moaning in pain. I didn't know if he was faking it or not. But i looked back at Dean.  
"yeah, i listened..i didn't wanna be a whore in someone's eyes" i lied.  
"thanks, you did the right thing and you won't regret it" he said as he walked over to Seth and helped him up.  
"we have to talk, buddy" he said as he looked back at Dawn.  
"babe, let's reschedule? I gotta see if he'll be okay. Alright? I love you" he said to her sweetly.  
"okay babe, i love you too. I'll stay here with Ash while you sort him out"  
she said as she put her arm around my shoulder and smiled.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 : Dean's Mystery Date

"Ash! You really showed him!" she said cheerfully as she walked in with me.  
"yeah, i did" i let out a small chuckle.  
"and you even kicked him hard, i gotta admit i didn't see that coming"  
"me either, hey" i quickly changed the subject "you wanna go out later? Movies or anything?"  
"oh, i have dinner plans with Jon. Perhaps tomorrow?"  
"oh..will you at least come home?" i sat on the couch and looked up at her.  
"well, alright..i could come home but it'll be late..oh and before i forget, Jon found you a date" she said smiling.  
"a date?" fucking hell, i thought. I completly forgot about that.  
"yes a date, and it's tonight also! So you should get ready"  
"who is he?"  
she shrugged.  
"Jon said it'll be like a blind date, someone from work"  
"a wrestler?"  
she nodded. And i thought about the mystery man's identity.  
"do you know who he is?"  
"nope, he never told me but he said he thought you were pretty"  
i rolled my eyes.  
"c'mon Ash, this could be a relationship that's legit, you could like him"  
"well i don't like this"  
"c'mon! What do you have to lose?" she said and i just shrugged.

i accompanied Dean and Dawn on the car ride.  
"you'll like this one"  
"i hope so, from what i understood from Dawn. You hovered around and showed my picture to the whole lot, haven't you?"  
"pretty much, describing doesn't work anymore"  
"you know, if this guy's a pervert i will not hesitate to slap you in the face"  
Dean scoffed and looked at Dawn for backup.  
"Jon has good taste, Ashley. I think he chose a nice guy"  
"thank you!" Dean said as he stopped the car and i gave up arguing.  
"stop being so feisty at people, and at your date..be nice to him, you want to leave a good impression" he said while looking at me with the mirror.  
"good luck Ash, and be safe" Dawn added as she looked back at me and smiled.  
"waaaaaaait a second, you're leaving me here? On a first date? Oh how convenient"  
"you're a big girl and we have a date to get to..so..." he tiled his head to the side as a gesture.  
"fine, have fun on your date" i got out and drove away, i could hear a faint "bye Ash!" from the driving car as i looked at the restaurant and took my phone out to call Seth. And he answered after three rings.  
"next time you kick my balls, Ash. A little warning?"  
"hey i'm sorry for that, does it hurt?"  
"a little bit"  
"hope you get better, Colby. Anyways, we've got trouble?"  
"don't tell me Jon didn't believe it, cuz i don't think my nuts can take another kick"  
"no no he bought it, but he got me a date, a blind date"  
"date? You're going on a date?"  
"i have to, to keep it normal..as a sign of moving on to them, i'm sure you noticed by now that he could pick up lying signals"  
"yeah yeah..okay, don't go home with him with him tho"  
"what do you think i am? A slut? I'm not that easy"  
he chuckled.  
"just sayin', and don't kiss him"  
"i won't, it's the first and last date anyways"  
"glad, Leighla's gone to Europe"  
"why?"  
"to visit her parents, she told me she'll be gone for a while so you can come back to my place"  
"that's good"  
i looked inside and saw a guy with a hoodie on sitting by himself, his back was to me and i didn't see his face. I scanned the place and he was the only one around who was by himself.  
"call me when this little date finishes and don't forget what i told you"  
"i won't, see ya Col"  
he hung up and walked inside and met a mirror, i looked at myself. I was wearing a short, casual dress which i forced to wear considering this was my 'first date'.  
"never again" i whispered to myself and looked down at my feet to see the heels i was wearing, the last time i wore heels were for a job interview i didn't get.  
Enough of these thoughts, i walked along the wall to see the guy's face, i wanted to see who i was gonna spend the evening with. I tried to keep quiet but my heels were snapping against the ground.  
"fucking hell!"  
okay, that was a bit loud. Soon everyone's eyes were on me cuz of my little swearing session, and i immediatly picked up the place's formality, suddenly my date looked at me and my eyes widened to see it was Dolph Ziggler.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 : Dates

Dean took Dawn to some fancy place, she was happy to go out with him, as the days passed she found herself falling more in love with him.  
"it was sweet of you to find her a date" she said.  
He leaned forward.  
"you asked me to"  
she smiled, he reached out and put his hand on top of hers.  
"you know i love you, right?"  
she nodded and blushed slightly.  
"i love you too"  
there was a lot of smiles between them.  
"babe?" Dawn said.  
"yeah?"  
"who's the guy? I'm curious"  
he only smirked then spoke up.  
"i'll tell you later"

i sat with Dolph at the table as we just looked at each other feeling awkward, he suddenly cleared his throat.  
"well, i'm not really shy..but i was waiting to see if you'd say something"  
"i have nothing to say"  
"you should, this is a date and we're supposed to talk..then let's talk"  
"fine, wanna play 20 questions?" i said sarcastically.  
"sure, tell me about yourself"  
i sighed.  
"what do you wanna know?"  
"anything you're willing to share, Ambrose told me you weren't friendly and boy was he right"  
"greaaat" i rolled my eyes and looked away.  
"you know? It wouldn't kill you to just talk to me"  
"okay, i'm talking now..yipee!"  
he rubbed his chin and let out a frustrated breath.  
"tell me something about yourself, please?"  
"my name's Ashley"  
"Nick, pleasured to meet you"  
"nice" i nodded.  
"okay i'll talk about myself, let's see..i have my parents living nearby, and my younger brother was in NXT but he got terminated"  
"oh, i'm sorry to hear that"  
"i hated the board for doing that, they didn't give him a chance..you know?"  
i nodded.  
"yeah, i know"  
"tell me about your family"  
"i have a mother, we talk sometimes..that's all i'm gonna say"  
"nice, now we're getting somewhere" he picked up the menu and ordered food while smiling. And i looked out the window as if someone was gonna come and save me.  
We talked a bit more and i stopped being sarcastic and began to enjoy the convo, he joked about stuff sometimes, i found it really funny.  
"you're not that rude"  
"oh i was rude?" i said while eating.  
"yeah, at first you were"  
"i didn't wanna be here..you know?"  
"you didn't? Why'd you come?"  
"it was a blind date, i didn't like the sound of it..Dean made me come"  
"oh well, how do you feel about it now?" he said as he was chewing.  
I giggled and waved my fork at him.  
"don't talk with your mouth full, god you men have no manners"  
he chuckled and swallowed it.  
"i'm sorry"  
"well, you aren't bad"  
"you are not bad yourself, Ashley"  
"why thank you" i nodded and treated myself to another bite.  
"no problem, am i going to see you again?"  
"you're seeing me now, aren't you?"  
"yeah, but i wondered if you're gonna go out on a second date?"  
"you're asking me out on a second date? You like rude women?"  
"i like an attitude"  
"i lack a proper attitude, so guess i'm not your type of lady"  
"you've shown some attitude, i liked what i saw"  
i bit on my lip and sighed.  
"well, i'm busy"  
"i'm busy too, but i managed to show up"  
"i'm really busy, i don't even have time to breath..and..well, i'm not looking for a boyfriend"  
"it's fine, we can go slow" he smiled at me "give me a second date?"  
"i'll think about it"  
"how about your number?"  
"nah..nice try tho, Nicky"  
"hmm you really are hard, or just playing?"  
"i don't play hard to get" i smiled and he just shook his head and chuckled.

"babe, i had a great night" Dawn said as she got out of the car and Dean followed.  
"i'm glad you enjoyed the dinner, i enjoyed your company and let me say you looked quite beautiful tonight"  
she blushed and smiled.  
"aww really? I try"  
"you don't even have to try" he said as he walked up to the apartment.  
"babe, you're really making me blush"  
"it means that my compliments are working" he grabbed her waist and looked in her eyes "might i add that your eyes are lovely"  
"yours are beautiful"  
"not as beautiful as yours" he said while softly kissing her, and she kissed him back deeply. They began to make out as he lead her to the bedroom and picked her up then layed her down on the bed.  
"there's always time for midnight treat, sweetie" he said and kissed her neck.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 : Pushing The Buttons

i looked at my watch and then looked up at Dolph.  
"it's getting late"  
"oh, let me...give you a ride home"  
"no, the last thing i need is you knowing where i live"  
"you're brutal" he said while nodding.  
"thank you" i said while standing up "goodbye, Nick"  
Dolph just sat back on his seat and watched me stand.  
"bye"  
i raised my eyebrows and walked towards the door and out to the street, i looked around and started to walk, after a few minutes i felt tugging on my arm and i quickly punched the figure that grabbed my arm.  
"god! What was that for?" Dolph stated in pain.  
"don't you ever do that again!" i pointed my finger at him angrily.  
"i'm sorry" he rubbed his jaw "i couldn't let you just walk out alone, it's late"  
"so?"  
"i can't let a woman walk home alone in the middle of the night"  
"i'm used to it" i started to walk.  
"i live in California! I know how it's like, let me give you a ride"  
"fine, but you can't show up on my door" i said.  
"i like how you're giving me orders, strong girl" he said and smiled.  
"i'm not strong..and i didn't give orders..i.."  
"nah, i know what i heard" he turned around and walked to his car, i followed him and got in the car silently and he started the car.  
"where to?"  
i told him an address and i took out my phone and called Seth as he started driving.  
"hey, Ash..i was waiting for your call" Seth said.  
"yeah Serena, sorry i didn't call earlier"  
"you're not alone? Who's with you?"  
"the thing i talked about earlier"  
"you're with him?! Why are you still with him? It's late..don't tell me..ugh..god, Ash"  
"you know? It won't hurt you to trust me..i just needed a ride home" i caught Dolph's eye on me when i mentioned the ride home.  
"thought you were coming here tonight"  
"i wish, i don't want a lead to the place"  
i heard him sigh.  
"i'm really sorry..i'll make it up to you soon"  
"when's soon? You know what? Have a good night..just call me when you get home"  
"Co..Serena..don't be upset"  
"i understand, it's alright"  
"okay, talk to me later?"  
"i will, night"  
"night" i hung up "okay, stop here"  
"why? You live here?"  
"yes, thanks for the ride"  
i got out before he spoke another word.  
"this Serena? You live with her?"  
"oh listening to my convo, Nick? How rude" i looked back at him and walked. He dismissed his reponse and replaced it with something else.  
"i'll talk to you about the second date soon" he called after me and i waved him off without looking back at him.

Dawn layed on Dean's chest, and he played with her hair as she slept. Then pressed a kiss to her forehead as his phone started to ring, she opened her eyes sleepily at the sound.  
"what's that?" she sleepily asked.  
"dammit, it's my phone" he answered without looking at the screen.  
"oh hey Ziggler, how was she?"  
Dawn rubbed her eyes and sat up while pulling the sheets on her.  
"tough tiger, eh? You should shoot for a second date, she's even single too so take that shot, oh sure..i'll have Dawn speak to her and she'll be all yours"  
Dawn looked at him.  
"so how was the date? Oh she hasn't talked much? And you still liked it? Was she rude to you?"  
he chuckled.  
"she's just normally rude with anyone"  
"who's that?" Dawn whispered.  
"Ash's date, who is Dolph Ziggler" he whispered back.  
"Dolph? Really?"  
"what? He's a good choice. Yeah i'm with you, dude"  
"why are you telling him what to do?"  
"you told me to get her a date and i did, baby..and this guy's good. Just telling him to try again, cuz you know how Ashley gets with people"  
"well, you have a point..she could use a good guy after what happened with Colby"  
"okay, Ziggs..talk to you tomorrow" he hung up and looked at her.  
"exactly what you told me i did, but i'm trying to make it better instead of her just chasing the guy away"  
"did she chase him away?"  
"he said she was pretty good and was kind of his type, he wants to see her again"  
Dawn grinned.  
"really? That's great! But why is he calling YOU for a second date?"  
"she refused to give him her number"  
"yeah..that sounds like her..but maybe she didn't like him"  
"we should wait and see, darling" he smiled and kissed her head.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 : The Single-Bullet Theory

a few weeks went by since that date, i ignored any reschedules for another date..and i didn't appreciate Jon picking a guy who was like glue.  
Anyways, Dean told Dawn that he'd take her to Vegas for the next weekend and i wasn't okay with staying alone, Dean managed to convince her and even he talked to me about how Dolph was a good guy and stuff.  
We spent time watching them on tv, their matches and promos were lovely to us and Seth usually called me afterwards and told me how awesome the match was, he often told me not to go out with Dolph, and i would reply that i was going against my will.  
Today was the weekend, and Dawn had packed for her special weekend with her boyfriend, i felt uncomfortness with the situation, i would miss her and i didn't wanna be alone. As she packed, i stood and watched her.  
"i feel like a teenager whose parents decided to go"  
she giggled and packed.  
"it's only for two days, or three..you'll be alright?"  
"i hope so, answer my calls please?"  
"of course, you answer my calls too..and stay safe"  
"i'll try, you stay safe too"  
"i will, i got Jon..oh, and he mentioned Dolph wanting another date"  
i rolled my eyes.  
"why? Wasn't the first date enough?"  
she zipped her bag and looked at me.  
"you know? I really hope you'd move on..you can't be like this all the time, don't you want a guy you can call your own?"  
"not now, no"  
"you'll want a man soon, and Dolph is a good guy..give him a chance..and if you don't like the result just break it off"  
"i'm not in need of a man" i said.  
"will you at least give Dolph a chance? For me?"  
i folded my arms.  
"fine, one more chance and i won't go out on another date"  
"fair enough" she walked over and hugged me, and i hugged her back.  
"please stay safe"  
i nodded.  
"i will, don't worry"  
after a few hours, Dean showed up with his car and told me Dolph was waiting for me somewhere he later named. He offered a ride to the place, after he stopped the car i got out.  
"be nice" Dean said.  
I walked over to the passenger seat.  
"fine..bye dude" i smiled at Dawn "have fun on your little weekend"  
"have fun on your date, buddy" she smiled back and i hugged her.  
The embrace lasted a few minutes as we parted ways and Dean drove away.  
I walked in and saw Dolph sitting, i lazily made my way to his table and sat.  
"i thought i said i didn't want a sec-"  
he intrupped me by giving me a bouquet of flowers, and i took them.  
"oh.."  
"i got these for you, and i hope you like them" he said smiling.  
"they're fine"  
"you liked them"  
i put the flowers aside and spoke.  
"they are fine..Nick..anyways, i hate to be a buzzkill but i can't stay here, so-"  
"oh, that's not good..in a normal date you should stay and i'd like for you to stay, shall i order you coffee? Or you wanna eat something? Cake..or other desserts, order"  
"Nick this isn't a normal date, what kind of annoying women chasing boomerang are you?"  
"oooh a boomerang, i liked how you put it..you put things in a sexy way and i'm starting to like it"  
i stood up.  
"what? Anything wrong?" he said as he looked up at me.  
"listen, Nick..we can't be together"  
"why not?"  
"i'm a lesbian..i don't like guys"  
Dolph just looked at me.  
"oh..."  
"yeah, how devastating..no third dates,right? Thank you sweetheart! Bye!" i said as i walked out quickly and left him choking on his words, i couldn't help but laugh as i pulled out my phone and dialed Seth's number.  
"problem solved, Colby..wanna meet up for lunch? I miss you"  
"lunch? Sure..i'll be at LAX in an hour so i think i'll catch it"  
"okay, please..and i think i'll stay over at your place..Dawn left with Jon for a weekend at his place and i honestly don't wanna stay alone tonight"  
"yeah, that apartment i rented so i can stay..since Leighla isn't there..think you could stay over, i'd love your company..but wait..you said problem solved..what problem?"  
"my date's problem, i don't think he'll want another date"  
"really? Great! We should celebrate"  
i giggled.  
"only if you get alcohol"  
"i'll get anything for you, Ash"  
i smiled.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 : Waiting For The End

(i appreciate your reviews, and i'm glad you're enjoying the story, enjoy this chapter :) )

Dawn and Dean arrived in Las Vegas, and he took her to a suite that he rented for the night, he considered that as a special gift for her.  
"oh my, Jon..it's beautiful"  
"it's for us, i wanted us to have a nice night..after all, our days are counted"  
she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.  
"i love it" she said as she looked around. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"thought we could go to a casino to have fun"  
"a casino? Sounds good"  
"after that i could take you somewhere fancy"  
"ooh Jon"  
"wanna make these few days special"  
"well it's working, Jonathan" she grinned, his phone started to ring and he pressed the loudspeaker button while holding Dawn's waist.  
"talk to me" he said as he smiled at her.  
"what was that all about, Ambrose? Huh? You think it's funny, don't you?"  
an angry Dolph spoke on the line.  
"whoa, what?"  
"you set me up with a woman who doesn't even like men! I should've known that this was a sick joke from you"  
"wait..what happened?"  
"you know what happened, she's a lesbian and you knew it all along..you fucking bastard! I should of known"  
Dean looked at the phone and picked it up. While Dawn watched Dean.  
"what did you say? She's a what?"  
"a lesbian, do i need to spell it out for you?!"  
"i assure you, she's not a lesbian"  
"hah, sure..fuck you"  
"Ziggler! I'm serious, she's not"  
"why did she say she was? Why'd she lie?"  
"i don't know, but she's not..i've seen her with a guy"  
"i want your word on that"  
"on what?"  
"on that she's straight, and you're not fucking with me"  
Dean looked at Dawn.  
"is she a lesbian?" he whispered to her. She slapped his shoulder.  
"of course not!" she whispered.  
"i give you my word that she's straight and it's not a trick or a joke"  
"thank you, you better keep that" he hung up and Dean dialed another number on his phone.  
"i don't know why she said that, babe..maybe she doesn't want the guy"  
"i'll find out"

i was having a bottle of beer with Seth while the car was parked on Santa Monica pier.  
"remember this place?" he smiled and drank some of his bottle.  
"yeah, it was the place where you told me that you wanted to get closer to me"  
"yeah but you didn't like what i told you"  
"in the end i did, and i'm glad i'm with you now"  
"me too" he leaned in for a kiss and i moved my face towards his, our lips were inches away but the phone stopped us.  
"ah shit, if it's Dolph you should hang up" Seth groaned as he leaned back in his seat.  
"okay, but i don't think he'll talk to me after what i said"  
"you need to tell me what you told him"  
"okay, but after this" i answered my phone "hello Dean"  
"hey, how'd you date with Dolph go?"  
"it didn't go good..he decided not to have another date anytime soon, so i guess that's it..thanks for picking him out, good luck trying again" Seth chuckled and i covered it with my own.  
"oh, why did Dolph decide that?"  
"cuz turns out, i wasn't his type..and he doesn't like me anymore"  
"oh, so that's why?"  
"i gotta go now" i said.  
"did you tell him anything else?"  
"nope"  
Seth looked at me.  
"so you didn't tell him that you were a lesbian?"  
i froze, and wondered how'd he find out..unless Dolph told him..which i was too stupid to consider him telling Dean.  
"uh..perhaps he had too much drinks"  
"do you know how bad that made me look? Huh? I try and help you and you shoot me in the back?"  
"Dean..i'm sorry"  
"goddammit Ashley! Why can't you be honest, huh? I asked you a clear question and even asked you twice for the right answer but you didn't give me the right answer..back to lying are we?"  
"no.."  
"you promised me, and you promised Dawn that you'll stop lying ever since you stopped fooling around with Colby"  
i felt guilty right and looked at Seth, he looked at me while drinking his beer.  
"yeah..i'm sorry for that, i didn't mean to lie"  
i only lied for reasons and this reason was protecting the bigger web of lies me and Seth managed to spin.  
"i'm sure you didn't, why'd you lie?"  
"he's not the guy for me"  
"then you could've told me first before you lied about your sexuality!"  
"oh c'mon, i thought it was funny"  
"funny? It wasn't funny..he thought i was playing some prank on him and it made me look like shit, hope that's funny to you Ash!"  
his annoyed tone pierced my ear as i listened to his speech.  
"do you have any idea what you did? Try and be serious with this for once..think it was easy finding this guy for you?"  
"no.."  
"fine, i'm done with this..if he wants another date then fine..but i'm out" he hung up and i looked at Seth, my heart starting to feel heavier.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 : Hit The Floor

"was that all about?"  
"Dean..he was-  
he intruppted me.  
"he doesn't know about this, right?"  
"no no..it was something else..nevermind it..i wanna have fun with you now..screw the world" i raised my bottle and clinked it with Seth's and smiled. He did the same with mine.  
"okay then"  
"now where were we?"  
"hmm..i think we stopped right about her" he pulled me close, our lips inches away and i smiled.  
"exactly, we were here"  
he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me, i grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer as i enjoyed the kiss.  
"mmm.." Seth pulled away and i looked at him.  
"come home with me, it's clear since Leighla isn't there"  
"since when has she started to accompany you to LA?"  
"since she started liking Beverly Hills"  
i nodded and i question came to my mind.  
"Colby?"  
he looked at me.  
"why are you doing this? I mean..this..with me..cheating on Leighla"  
he huffed out air.  
"all Leighla cares about are her interests, at first she was great..i loved her"  
"don't you love her now?"  
"things have changed ever since she started bringing her parents between us, and she just mentions weddings and wedding cakes and stuff..it's like she's giving me signs to propose, our sex life slowly died as she went running after wedding dresses and other fashion and i got sick of trying"  
i nodded.  
"if we get together, will you cheat on me with someone else when you get sick of me?"  
"no, no..i will never get sick of you..i won't cheat on you, never..you know why?"  
"why?" i asked.  
"because i can't get sick of you, you're a whole package, Ashley and i would love to say you're mine"  
"aww..you're amazing Col..i love being with you"  
"and i love being with you, i won't cheat on you"  
i smiled and kissed him deeply only for him to return the kiss then he broke it and started the car.  
"let's go home, it's getting late"  
i nodded as he backed up the car and drove us to his place.  
After we got there, we started make out as we made our way to the bedroom, i pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants as he was slipping his hands under my shirt and feeling my bare skin, we fell on the bed and he started to make love to me sweetly and in a pleasurable way, as my lips were exploring his neck and chest. He knew what he was doing and he always did it perfectly as the night ended at that. I held him close as he put his arms around me while he caught his breath.  
"that...that was brilliant"  
"it was..i loved it"  
i kissed his chin and snuggled against him.  
"will you..still be here in the morning? Next to me?" he said as he looked at me. And i nodded.  
"Dawn and Dean aren't here..so we're safe..just till they come back from their little trip, i think i could stay here"  
"Dean should go to Vegas more often, right? See how comfortable this is? You can stay till the morning without anyone calling you and telling you to come back"  
i nodded and yawned. Seth smiled and kissed my cheek and fell asleep afterwards.

"you should calm down, Jon" Dawn said as she watched him pace around the room.  
"i just can't believe her! She keeps lying and she's never honest..i don't know how you're friends with her, i try and do something right and she shoots it back at me"  
"she doesn't lie all the time, people lie, Jon. It's just the human's nature"  
"i know, but first she lied about Colby and now she lied about her date"  
"she just didn't like the guy"  
"she could've told me"  
"i know but..you know what?" she got up and grabbed his arm "this is Vegas, let's go have fun..c'mon babe..you need some relaxing"  
"fine..you may be right"  
"let's head to the casino you talked about, you wanna gamble a bit right? And then if you keep calm i could give you a treat later on"  
"a treat?"  
"yes, a nice treat" she smiled seductively "i'm pretty sure you'll love it" she bit on her bottom lip. A smile formed on his face.  
"ooh sounds like a plan"  
"ah ah ah..only if you keep calm tho"  
"i think i just got calmer, where's my prize?"  
she laughed and walked past him.  
"sweetheart, let's go out for now..i got plently of time for you later on tonight" she opened the door and walked out. He followed her shortly.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 : BlackJack Romance

Dean spent a few hours down at the casino, gambling while Dawn just watched as he sometimes lost or won and couldn't help but notice the skill he follows, it worked several times and he got many chips in return of his effective strategy.  
"wow, you really do know how to play" Dawn said smiling.  
"yep" he said as he collected his chips "okay, i think that's enough..don't wanna lose all this cash"  
"okay, honey" Dawn got up from her seat. And caught some guy checking her out "ugh"  
Dean looked at her then saw the guy, he left the chips and walked up to the guy.  
"staring at my girlfriend? You want me to poke your eyes out?"  
Dean said as he got in his face.  
"you girlfriend? Ha, nice one..but i'm sure that little dick of yours doesn't fully satisfy her" the guy slowly licked his lips "but i can"  
Dean lost it at that and punched the guy, Dawn grabbed his arm and desperatly tried to pull him back.  
"Dawn, get back" he told her as he looked at her.  
"no! You'll ge-  
a punch that clashed with Dean's face intruppted her protest, as she gasped with fear watching him fall to the ground.  
"oh god..Jon! Are you okay?"  
"what do you say sweetheart? Come with us?"  
she looked at the assailant and stepped back, but Dean quickly got to his feet and connected an uppercut to the man's jaw while made him fall on his back, Dean didn't stop as he kneeled down and started to beat him up, but the casino's security came and broke the fight up.  
"he punched me! With no reason!"  
"cuz you should try and shut up!" Dean said as he tried to hit the guy.  
"Jon! Jon please stop!" Dawn pulled his arm "let's go..i wanna go home"  
"actually" one of the security men spoke "we called the cops and they're gonna handle it from here, so no one leaves"  
the cops arrived and decided to arrest Dean for assault, for they didn't buy his excuse of why he hit the man, Dawn exclaimed loudly and tried to stop the man who handcuffed her boyfriend by hitting his shoulder.  
"let him go! He did nothing wrong!"  
"Ms, please step back" the officer said "we're gonna lock him up till the morning, so nothing to worry about"  
"next morning?! What am i gonna do now?!"  
"i told you, either you pay bail or you wait till the next morning"  
Dean didn't say anything for a while, till the cop walked him to his car while Dawn followed.  
"officer, she doesn't know the way back..you seriously wanna leave a young woman like that on the streets?" Dean whispered to him "Tell ya what, i've won a couple grand in chips..i could give you some of that, but unless you uncuff me i cannot claim the chips, and you'll be stuck with your lame ass paycheck that your local PD pays ya, i'll be willing to split my winnings..IF you're willing to let all this slide, we'll both walk out of this as winners..it's a win-win situation, copper"  
the officer looked at Dean for a while.  
"i'm a discreet man..non of your little uniform colleagues gotta know" Dean smirked as the officer narrowed his eyes while looking at Dean, then he took off the handcuffs.  
"great, let me go back inside to get my cash" Dean said as he rubbed his wrists.  
"okay, but i'll take 5 grand in cash please"  
"oh, greedy man..c'mon baby" he tilted his head towards Dawn and she followed, hugging his arm. After a few hours he payed the cop the bribe and he walked back to the suite he rented, Dawn followed him.  
"oh god, i was so scared"  
"don't be..this is Vegas"  
"he bruised you"  
"it's fine, i get it sometimes..but look, i got you this" he dug his hand in his pocket and took out a diamond necklace and handed it to her.  
"oh my god, for me?"  
he nodded and smiled.  
"you got me a diamond necklace? For what?" she grinned and turned around. She felt him move her hair out of the way as he secured the necklace on her neck.  
"cuz i love you, i wanted to give you a present that showed that..what's better than diamonds" he spoke calmly as he kissed her neck and shoulder. She let out breath as he massaged her shoulders gently.  
"Jon, there's people"  
he stopped and looked around.  
"you're right, let's get some wild, wet fun started with shall we?"  
she shivered with pleasure as he kissed her neck once again.  
"you go up and wait for me, i'll go get some condoms"  
"alright, don't be too long" she giggled and went upstairs.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 : Lying From You

the annoying sunshine rays crept thru the blinds on the windows, i woke up and looked at the overly bright window and grabbed one of Seth's shirts on the ground, put it on then walked to the blinds and closed them. I looked back at Seth who was sleeping on his side, peacefully and was snoring softly, i smiled to myself at his sight but then a picture on the nightstand caught my eyes, slowly making my way towards it i saw that it was an old picture of him and Leighla. They looked happy..i turned it around then looked at the room i slept in. It was a medium sized room with comfortable bed, my eyes led me to the doorway to see a little dog looking at me, he was as confused as i was but he made no sound.  
"hi there" i spoke quietly as i put my hands on my knees and smiled. He just stared at me, so i walked over to him slowly but a phone ringing stopped me. The dog ran out and started barking loudly, i quickly looked at Seth who was awaken by the sounds had answered the noisy phone.  
"what? Oh..hey Leighla, i'm fine..i miss you too..yeah it has been a while, when are you coming back? Next month? That's gr..i mean, pity..yeah! I wish you were here" Seth looked at me as i sat on the edge of the bed, listening to his convo.  
"of course..fashion week and stuff, oh..your dad? Uh..i gotta go shower tho, but..hi um..sir..i'm good, what about you? Yes, your daughter and me are good..sure..okay bye" he hung up and put the phone down.  
"wow..Col" is what i managed to say.  
"felt terrible, lying to the old man"  
"how about lying to your girlfriend?"  
"well, during the last few months with each other we fought alot so i lied about me going to drink and stuff, she doesn't like when i drink"  
"i noticed, i like when you drink"  
i smiled and then my phone rang. I answered hoping it was Dawn but it wasn't.  
"hey Ash"  
"who is this?"  
"Nick, hey"  
"oh, don't tell me you're transsexual, i thought i said i didn't want another date"  
"relax, i know you're not a lesbian..Ambrose cleared it up for me and gave me your number" i cursed to myself.  
"so..get to the point?"  
"since you went that far and claimed you didn't like men just to not schedule another date, then i hope we can be friends?"  
"friends, friends?"  
"why's he calling you? Let me talk to him..that'll teach him" Seth whispered to me as he got up and slipped his boxers on.  
"no! We're not supposed to be together, he'll know!"  
"are you talking to someone? Or to me"  
"um..i was talking to my.."  
Seth mouthed the word 'friend'  
"my friend! Yeah, we're so damn close" i laughed nervously.  
"oh..well alright, how about we go out for a drink? As friends..i understand you don't wanna be in a romantic relationship, so let's start a new page with friendship, shall we?"  
"well.."  
Seth hiked his shoulder and spun his hands in a circular motion, i was confused by his gesture. He rolled his eyes and realised it was useless to keep making gestures.  
"what does he want?" he whispered.  
"he said he wants a drink, as friends"  
"tell him no" he said.  
"Col-  
"cole? You talking to me or someone else?"  
"um..my friend's name is Cole.."  
"is that supposed to be a girl name or a boy's name?"  
i looked at Seth and he read my features and made a lips-sealed gesture with his hand.  
"does it matter? Fine, i'll go have drinks with you..but no funny business"  
Seth furrowed his eyebrows and left the room, i let out a heavy sigh and continued the small talk with Dolph.  
"fine, i won't try anything.." he said.  
"good, thanks..where?"  
"some bar, i'll text you the address"  
"alright, i gotta go now..bye"  
"hey, wait"  
i bit my lip hard. God! , i thought.  
"yes?"  
"well, hope it worked out with us..we would've been a nice couple"  
"Nick, don't go there..we're not meant to be together and you understood that, right?"  
"yeah, yeah i understand but i was just saying..you know if we were something"  
Seth came in holding the little dog and was rubbing his behind his ears, leaning on the doorframe. I looked at him and was hoping this convo would end already.  
"Dolph! I gotta go now..sorry" i hung up before he could respond and put down my phone while looking at Seth.  
"meet my dog, Kevin" he smiled as he held up the dog to me as i took him and smiled.  
"hey Kevin" i said cheerfully as Seth watched us and smiled.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 : The Deadly Mistake

Dawn and Dean were on the floor only covered with a few sheets, as they rested their exhausted bodies from the effort of the wild fun they had, in result of that, the suite Dean rented was in chaos. Dawn slowly opened her eyes and looked around then sat up slowly.  
"oh.." she rubbed her thigh as it ached slightly and looked at Dean, he snored loudly while laying on his stomach. She pushed her hair back and got up to look for her clothes, when she didn't find them, she gave up and grabbed a bathroom robe that was nearby, her legs barely carrying her, she knelt down and patted Dean's shoulder.  
"honey, get up..you shouldn't sleep on the floor..c'mon..go get some rest on the bed"  
but he still snored, she sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him up.  
"mmm what?" he finally responded but sleepily.  
"go lay down on the bed, your back's gonna hurt you if you stay here" she told him and he opened his eyes and looked at the floor.  
"why am i here?"  
"i don't know, but we had a lovely night" she said as he pulled his arm. "where are your clothes?"  
he shrugged and looked around, then sat up and wrapped the sheets around his waist then walked to the bed.  
"c'mon..come sleep with me"  
"it's the morning, why sleep again?"  
"cuz we can, it's the weekend" he said as he got under the covers and yawned.  
"oh sweetheart? Remind me to call Colby later, i've got some business with him" he said while his eyes were closed.  
"okay, darling..i'll make you breakfast" she walked to the kitchen.

I walked with Seth while he walked Kevin, the little dog was very happy with this walk, as he kept wagging his tail and barking.  
"i just don't understand why you gotta meet him again" Seth said without looking at me.  
"maybe as a way to make it up to Dean?" i said, and that made Seth look my way.  
"make it up to him?"  
"yeah, his last words to me weren't nice and i don't wanna lose him as a friend..and you know? I think if he finds out about this, he might hate us both"  
he nodded.  
"i know, but i can't help it! I'm facing a failing relationship and yet Jon wants me to fix it"  
"maybe he saw that you were happy"  
"doesn't matter, i don't like someone telling me who to love"  
i nodded.  
Time passed, Dolph texted me and told me to come to the bar, but Seth insisted that he'd come and i allowed it but told him to be careful.  
He drove me to the bar and i got out, he followed and walked in, then sat a couple seats in front of me..i smiled at him but then Dolph came and sat in the way.  
"evening, you look nice"  
"thanks, so about this friendship thing..how about we just have a friendly handshake then go?"  
he looked at me then chuckled.  
"let's order some drinks first, you really do look hot"  
"okay let's keep things clear..friends do NOT compliment their friends more than once"  
"okay, sorry..but i just thought so"  
i looked over at Seth, he had ordered a beer and was drinking it.  
"so! What were you looking at?" he turned his head to look behind him but i grabbed his arm.  
"there's nothing..your..hair uh..looked nice"  
"oh is that a compliment? Thank you" he grinned and looked at the bartender, i spun my finger to tell Seth to turn around away from him. Instead, being like the hot-head that he is, he was more interested in coming nearer. I rolled my eyes in surrender, and i hoped this'll end good.  
"so uh..i was thinking, of you know? Since you're straight..i mean, i don't wanna be just friends" his hand dropped on my thigh. And i pushed it off me with my bottle.  
"do not touch me, and i agreed to come here as friends and for you to not blame Dean for this date, what happens here is between you and me, alright?"  
"i don't wanna be friends, Ashley! Okay? I tried and it's not working..i wanna be your boyfriend"  
i saw Seth stand up as he paced behind Dolph, i looked back at Dolph.  
"i don't want you to be my boyfriend"  
"i've tried everything..what do you want? Huh? I'll give it you" he put his hand on my thigh again but this time he grabbed it. I slapped it off.  
"i don't wanna be with you! I want nothing from you" i stood up and looked at Seth picking up a bottle and swinging it at Dolph's head.  
"NOOOOO!" i yelled out, and Seth looked at me. I shook my head at him.  
"what's going on around here?" Dolph looked behind him and saw Seth. Seth slowly put the bottle down and Dolph watched him do so.  
"Rollins? What are you doing here?" he looked from Seth to me, and i just stood there with a expression of pain on my face.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 : The Agreement

"what are you doing here, Rollins? And you wanted to hit me with that bottle?"  
"i would ask you the same thing" Seth looked angry and ignored the second question.  
"i'm on a date with this lovely lady" he smiled and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
"let her go you dirty son of a bitch"  
i shook my head to Seth.  
"oh why so hostile? What's pissing you off, Rollins? Or should i call you Colby?"  
Seth got in his face.  
"i'll give you three seconds to fuck off and never call her again, she's gotten sick of you"  
"oh yeah? How do you know that?" he looked at Seth in the eye as he looked sharply back at him.  
"i just do" Seth said as i slipped between the two men and split them from each other.  
"uh..i'm sure you'd like to get back to our date, Nick?" i said, earning a suspicious look from Dolph and a raged one from Seth "think Colby has to go"  
Seth grabbed my arm "c'mon we gotta go"  
i looked at Seth and pulled my hand away from him.  
"are you crazy?! You can't do that!" i whispered.  
"he had his hands all over you, what was i supposed to do? Watch him?"  
i looked at Seth and gulped, as Dolph walked up to my side, i felt my heart beating fast.  
"are you okay?" Dolph asked.  
"yeah, i'm fine.." i nodded and he put his arms around me again as he looked at Seth, and i squirmed to get away.  
"fuck off, Rollins..we need privacy"  
Seth clenched his fists but he walked away and sat at a table nearby.  
"good" Dolph kissed my neck and i pushed him off.  
"what are you doing? Get off of me"  
"sorry for that, couldn't resist" he smirked and at this point my stomach was turning from all this as i sat down and he did the same, shortly his phone started to ring and he answered.  
"yeah, hey Dean"  
my heart stopped beating as i heard the name.  
"yep, she granted me another date..but something came in the way"  
"uh..Nick, you..."  
i reluctantly put my hand on his thigh, it worked and he stopped talking. Then i quickly pulled it away.  
"uh..let me call you back" he hung up and smirked at me "you little bad girl, i knew you wanted some"  
"oh, you did?" i tried to sound calm.  
"yes" he leaned in and held my waist and kissed my neck, i slapped his shoulder repeatedly.  
"get off me!" i tried pushing him away but his grip was tight. Then suddenly his body was pulled away from me as his head snapped back and he held his nose. I looked up to see Seth and i got up and hugged him, he hugged me back tightly. Dolph looked at us as he held his nose which was bleeding.  
"huh, how romantic of you..this isn't your business!" he spat at Seth.  
"it is now, don't you even dare touch her, if you do then i'll break your fingers"  
i hugged Seth as i looked at Dolph.  
"ooooooh burrrrn!" as i smirked at Dolph and wiped my neck with a napkin. Seth held me as he turned around and started to walk out, i followed.  
"you can't do this! Fine, but i'll get her my own way" he took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of us "let's see what your precious girlfriend thinks about you being all over another woman" Dolph smirked and grabbed a napkin for his nose. Seth just looked at him.  
"if you don't want this online, then you better listen to me"  
i looked at Seth and he had his eyes on Dolph.  
"you think i'm stupid? You wanted to hit me with that bottle, it's obvious that this woman here is like your mistress, fans catch pictures and i happened to see you two walking together, now here's how we're gonna do this..i'm sure we can share Ash"  
i gasped but Seth talked before me.  
"no, she's not a toy..and i'm not sharing her" he snapped at him. I pulled his arm and whispered.  
"Col, Leighla can't know..not now..i don't wanna cause trouble"  
"you're not doing this"  
"he's gonna put the picture online, the proof of us still together"  
"but in exchange of sex? He wants that from you, Ash"  
"i know.."  
"whoa whoa whoa..i'm not letting you have sex with him"  
"i don't want that..but i still wanna be with you, besides i've a plan..we just need to get the phone to delete the picture"  
he looked back at him and nodded. I whispered my plan to Seth as i turned around to Dolph.  
"okay..i'll do what you want me to, but don't put the picture online"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 : Threat Breaker

"i want some fun, so come back to my place" Dolph said, me and Seth had gotten used to perform plays.  
"sure..well, how about i treat you to something first?"  
Dolph smiled and his eyes danced.  
"like what?"  
"you tell me, i'm sure you'll like it" i grabbed his arm and led him to the bar's backdoor and winked at Seth then walked out.  
Before i had the chance to talk, Dolph shoved his tongue in my mouth and i only thought 'eww!', as i had enough and pulled away, wiping my mouth.  
"you can't do that, thought we're supposed to have some fun"  
"well we are"  
"about that treat?" Dolph grinned.  
"ooh the treat" i nodded then dropped to my knees.  
"c'mon baby" he said eagerly. I unbuckled his belt as slow as i can, i was disgusted by the idea but kept looking at the door to hope that Seth was standing in position, but he sure did take his time, i looked at my fingers and i saw that the belt was unbuckled and i had to unbutton his pants, i did it slowly as Seth finally showed up. I looked up at Dolph and he had his eyes closed but attempted to open them once i stopped so i pulled his pants down, and boy was he horny. I moved a step back, not interested in going further as Seth moved in quickly and swung a bat in between Dolph's legs. He opened his eyes and let out a yelp of pain as he crashed to the ground, Seth quickly pulled out Dolph's phone, threw it up in the air then smashed it with the bat and stomped what was left of it on the ground.  
"oh my god! I never mentioned a bat!" i looked shocked at Seth.  
"i improvised, and it worked" he looked back at the pained figure in front of him on the ground and kicked his stomach. He let out another painful groan.  
"this is what happens when you mess with me, don't you ever touch my girl again!" he threw the bat to the side then grabbed my arm and walked, i quickly followed..this wasn't that Colby i know, this one had daggers flying out of his eyes and was a bit scary.  
I got in the car and looked at him, he looked at me then we both grinned at each other.  
"you scared me a little back there"  
"i know, but i was pissed..i'm sorry"  
He leaned in to kiss me but i stopped him.  
"whoa, you don't wanna do that now" i lowered the window and spat out Dolph's taste.

A week passed after that incident, me and Dawn finished our work. Then Dean showed up.  
"one second babe" she went in to get her things, i waved at Dean then started walking the opposite way.  
"hey" he said, that made turn around and look at him.  
"heard it didn't work out with Dolph"  
oh not this again, i thought.  
"he said he didn't want any dates with you and that he's had enough" Dean added. I looked at him.  
"really?"  
"yeah, he did..so do you need another date?"  
"depends on who you pick"  
he nodded as Dawn came out and grabbed his arm.  
"i'm ready babe"  
"okay honey, and well..i'll see what i can find for you"  
"you know what, Dean? Don't bother..i'm fine with being single"  
"why do you wanna be single?" Dawn said to me.  
"because, i don't think there's a guy for me"  
"of course there is!" she looked at Dean "sweetie, maybe i should pick this time"  
he shrugged.  
"take your best shot"  
"i know what she'd like" she grinned at me.  
"uh..you really don't have to"  
"well not now, i'm not forcing ya but if you want a date then tell me to tell Jon"  
i nodded and kept a smile on my face.  
"riiight, thanks guys. Oh and by the way..love the necklace"  
she smiled and touched the necklace on her neck.  
"my baby got it for me" she looked at Dean "then i rewarded him later on" she bit her lip and  
Dean watched her do that.  
"it was a lovely gift, might i add. But cost me a fortune for the place"  
"wow, you guys had fun" i said.  
"it's Vegas, Ash..you're supposed to have some naughty sexy fun in it, and gamble from time to time too" she giggled and put her arm around Dean's waist as he layed her head on his shoulder.  
"so..how was your weekend?" Dean said.  
"yeah, we talked about ours and i forgot to ask..do share!" Dawn said cheerfully.  
"uh..i didn't do anything cool, just stayed at home.." i nodded to myself.  
"see? This is why you need a guy, at least when i go for weekends and stuff, i'll be sure that you're safe and protected" Dawn said.  
"okay bud, but let's leave that for a while and i'll buy a switchblade" i grinned.  
"we're gonna go for coffee, care to join?" Dean asked, he was being nice to me for once and i hated to lose that.  
"sure, i'll come" i smiled and Dawn smiled too.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 : Winds of Change

i walked behind Dean and Dawn, they walked next to each other, hand in hand and i thought they looked adorable together. I just watched their perfect chemistry and thought about my relationship with Seth, and how we had to hide and stuff, i started wondering when will my big break come.  
"okay, here we are" Dean said and opened the door for Dawn.  
"thanks baby" she smiled at him and walked in, he kept the door open and i walked in then he followed and picked a table.  
"so tell me about your romantic plans, should i be looking for a new guy for you"  
"no, Dean..don't bother, but thanks" i smiled at him.  
"he's so nice, right? My baby caring about people"  
"you're welcome, i'm glad you like it, sweetie. And well alright, Ash if you change your mind, come tell me"  
"sure, Dean"  
"call me Jon, no need for calling me that, i'm not working"  
i was surprised he told me to call him Jon, but it meant he trusts me.  
"really? Call you Jon?"  
he nodded.  
"aww Jon babe..it's sweet of you to do that, i was wondering when you're gonna tell her to stop calling you Dean"  
"i don't see her as what i saw her like anymore, so i allowed that"  
i smiled as he ordered four coffees.  
"four?" Dawn said "but we're three"  
"well i have Colby coming over for something" he said while looking at his phone.  
"oh..he is?" i spoke audibly and made him look at me.  
"yeah, here he is now" he looked up at the door, and i turned my head and saw Seth. He looked at me before looking at Dean and i smiled and mouthed 'hi' to him.  
He nodded before walking over to sit down.  
"hello guys" Seth said.  
"hey Colby, how are you?" Dawn smiled.  
"i'm fine, Dawn..how are you"  
"i'm good, thanks"  
"hello Jon, Ash" he looked at Jon then me "how are you guys?"  
"i'm fine, Col..you?"  
"i'm great" he grinned.  
"hey Colby..how's Leighla?" Dean asked.  
"she's good"  
"everything good?"  
"yep"  
"nice, so about Monday..have you got your script?"  
they started talking about work for a while, and i tried to seem a bit dry with Seth so i won't hang anything out for Dean to see, i focused on letting everything be behind a cover as this was Friday, meaning both men will be in Los Angeles, soon the meet-up ended cuz Dean wanted to take Dawn for lunch, Seth claimed to have a date with Leighla as he walked away and i was gonna be left alone.  
"bye Ash, gonna be alright?" Dawn said while hugging me.  
"yeah, i've gotten quite used to being alone" i said while hugging back and let go.  
"well i'm sorry but i need her around me" Dean said as he put his arm around Dawn "hope you don't mind stealing her for a while" it made Dawn giggle.  
"nah, enjoy your date" i said smiling "take care of her"  
"will do" he said as they both got in the car and drove away, i started walking then i was pulled into an alley by Seth, our noses touched and i smiled.  
"thought you left"  
"nah, it's Friday afternoon..let's go back home and we can order pizza"  
"ohh! Sounds great!" he grabbed my hand and walked, i followed him.  
"let's get going then"  
we walked to his place which wasn't that far from the place, the walk was lovely and we made sure there was distance between us, according to Dolph..he saw pictures taken by fans so we made sure we weren't in a romantic state in public to avoid being the subject to attack by wrestling dirt sheets.  
We reached his apartment and took the stairs then reached the door, Seth opened it and i walked in.  
"i'll order the pizza" he said as he took out his phone."okay, get some soda too"  
"alrighty" he walking into a room to make the call in private as i sat on the couch, Kevin jumping next to me.  
"hey Kevin" i picked him up and put him on my lap while stroking his head, he'd gotten used to me due to my frequent visits to Seth.  
"how are you? You little cutie" i started rubbing his neck and he barked cheerfully, i giggled as Seth came out.  
"okay, pizza's on the way"  
"awesome, i'm getting hungry"  
he sat next to me on the couch and we waited, the pizza arrived and we ate and Seth offered Kevin a peice. After we finished, me and Seth sat on the couch.  
"you know? I've gotten really used to you, Ash. I don't wanna lose you"  
"i don't wanna lose you too, you're important to me, Col"  
"you have no idea how much you mean to me" Seth said as he cupped my cheek.  
"aww Colby" i smiled and kissed him, he started deepening the kiss as he got on top of me, supporting his weight on his knees as he kissed me, i slowly unbuttoned his shirt and he took off mine and started to kiss my neck and i started to giggle, then suddenly the door opened.  
"Colby i'm..." Leighla stopped talking and just stared at us, speechless. Seth looked at her and immediately got off of me as i sat up and looked for my shirt feeling bad.  
"honey..hi.." Seth awkwardly said to Leighla and she shot him a death glare.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 : HomeWrecker

"so this is what you meant when you said you were working?" Leighla sharply said to Seth as looked at me with complete despise on her face.  
"uh..you're here early.." Seth said calmly.  
Two persons came from the front door and shared the same expression of shock as Leighla.  
"hi...Mr.." Seth finally looked away and rubbed his neck, i held up my shirt to hide my upper body.  
"Look at this, mom! Look!"  
the person who i assumed was her father walked up to Seth.  
"hey...i.." he started off but was intruppted by a punch which made me gasp.  
"good god! Don't punch the boy! Punch the girl" her mother looked at me "have you no shame? He's in a relationship with my daughter" she continued.  
I looked down at my feet, feeling embarressed.  
"and you!" Leighla said "you were around him all along, friends right?" she threw Seth with a look then walked up to me and i looked at her.  
"i should've known..i never knew he liked whores like you, you little.." she slapped me hard, i just felt fire starting to burn on my right cheek.  
"die you bitch! I hope you burn in hell you fucking SLUT!" she slapped me again and i just stood there, it pained me very much to be treated like this..but i couldn't do anything.  
"i..i'm sorry you had to see that..but..i didn't know.." Seth said as he finally spoke up.  
"oh so, you lie to me then pick up some random woman and do this?" he looked at me "how do you even know she's clean?"  
"he's right, women like her are stacked with diseases" her mother said.  
"she's not, and stop calling her a whore" Seth said.  
"how dare you!" Leighla yelled at him "how dare you bring her to OUR apartment and let her touch you! I loved you! I thought you really did miss me but you didn't, did you even mean it when you said you love me?! No you just cheated on me with someone you described as a friend and you know what's stupid? That i believed you!" she looked back me "you dirty bitch, go kill yourself..no one wants you, you goddamned homewrecker! You ruined my relationship and seduced my boyfriend in your arms!"  
"Leighla..stop, it's my fault"  
"defending her too? We were wrong to trust you" her mother said "she talked about you all week, decided to pay you a surprise visit only to find you with trash like this one"  
i couldn't take those stares anymore, i picked up my stuff and walked out, i heard the door slam behind me but there was no one out, i quickly put on my shirt and shoes and ran out of the building, feeling the tears flooding my eyes. I didn't wanna go back home, Dawn could be there and i couldn't lie to her, and my tears would say that something's wrong so i went somewhere else, fell down on my knees and started crying.

Dean was trying to reach Seth while he was on the couch with Dawn, she layed next to him and watched tv.  
"goddammit" he said.  
"what? He wouldn't answer?"  
"he won't return any of my calls or texts, and i doubt he's on a plane"  
"babe? How about you call Ash and ask her if he's mentioned to her where he was going, remember us leaving before them?"  
"ooh, yeah. Perhaps he has said something..won't work but let's try"  
he called me and i looked at the caller's ID as i cried, i put it in between the bar and pushed it off, it fell down till i finally heard a splash.  
"not answering also"  
"she's not?" Dawn sat up and looked at him.  
"no, they're both not answering"  
"it's 10, it's getting late"  
"honey, relax. Maybe she's sleeping back at home and maybe Seth just forgot his phone somewhere"  
"well, you're right..i should of considered that"  
"yep, so staying over here?"  
"yeah" she nodded and ate some popcorn "but think i'll try calling her again in the morning"  
"yeah, plus i think she's fine..she said she's used to being alone and she has stayed a few days on her own while we were in Vegas"  
"you're right, Jon" she looked up at him and smiled, he kissed her forehead.  
"still wearing the necklace i got you?"  
"i never take it off, except when i sleep and when i shower..wanna keep it safe since it's a present from you"  
"you should, it represents my love for you"  
"i love you Jon"  
"i love you too" he smiled and added "so when do you think we should sleep?"  
"when this movie ends"  
he nodded and continued to watch with her.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 : Cracks

i hugged myself and clenched my jaw tightly as it got colder, still watching the waves. It was really cold by the beach at that late hour and as a desperate attempt to get warm, i hugged my knees and let out warm breaths on my body, my face wet with tears made the air colder when it hit me, guess thinking about what happened clouded my mind from anything else.  
I heard footsteps behind me, and i slowly turned my head around.  
"Ash? There you are.." Seth said as he walked towards me.  
"Col? What are you doing here?"  
"Leighla said she and her parents are gonna stay at a hotel tonight, and i came out looking for you" he sat down next to me "had a feeling you'd be here"  
i didn't say anything.  
"i'm sorry...for what happened earlier..i didn't know"  
i just looked away from him as the tears refilled my eyes.  
"if i knew..i wouldn't have told you to come over. Ashley? You alright?"  
i looked back at him and gave up on the attempt to hold back my tears.  
"alright? No, i'm not alright!..i've been called horrible things..and the stares, i never felt so hated..i'm that much of a dirty slut to them, i didn't care once..but this time i did..she's right, i'm a homewrecker..shouldn't of done this" i said, my voice choked from crying at the same time.  
"no..no, you're not a homewrecker don't say that" he said calmly.  
"you saw their glares at me.."  
"i did, least you didn't get punched" he said and chuckled slightly, but i didn't find the humour in it, instead i just faced the ocean again. Seth pulled me into a hug and i cried on his shoulder.  
"it'll be alright..just calm down, i don't care about what she said to me, you're not a whore, they just don't know you like i do..don't let it get to you. Fuck, you're freezing..how long have you been out here?" he cupped my face and looked at me, i just sniffled.  
"c'mon..come with me"  
he got up and helped me up, then he took off his jacket and put it around me, we walked to his car.  
I got in and held the jacket around me tightly, Seth followed and started the car then turned on the heater as he rubbed his arms.  
"you're crazy for staying out there"  
i looked at my lap.  
"think...we should stop" i looked up at him.  
"what? Stop what?"  
"all this..you deserve better than a lying slut" i shook my head and looked away.  
"whoa, why are you saying this? And why do you wanna stop this?"  
"i want the best for you, Colby. You deserve better than me, you deserve a real relationship instead of cheating, you had that with Leighla..and you were happy"  
"i don't wanna be with her anymore, where are you getting at?"  
i just hung my head low without answering and let out a breath in my open palms.  
"i think i told you about my relationship, it's not meant to be..it's not that easy to fix"  
his phone ringing stopped him from continuing any further, he answered it immediately.  
"what? Sorry, my phone wasn't around..nothing, i'm just not in the mood. Nothing happened, Jon..i'm just pissed"  
"take me home" i said to Seth quietly. He looked at me and and started the engine.  
"yeah, look i can't talk now..i'll call you later. Jon..just..fine i'll do that, now bye" he killed the call and started to drive, i calmed down a bit and the only sound in the car was my sniffling.  
Seth apparently chose not to talk, and i appreciated it, i didn't wanna talk, i was too hurt by being called a whore, slut and those words. I knew i had it coming by walking down that word, i knew this day would come, but my love for Seth urged me to continue this, to continue the secret meet ups and calls, and during that time period, i found that my love for him had increased.  
Seth stopped the car near the entrance and looked at me.  
"you gonna be alright?"  
i nodded while avoiding eye contact and got out of the car, walking to the apartment for warmth.  
"hey!" Seth got out of the car and followed me "this isn't the end, right? We won't go seperate ways? Tell me this isn't the end, Ashley..i wanna hear it from you"  
i just looked at him and remained quiet.  
"you're killing me" he said softly as he rubbed his chin.  
"i need a few days..or weeks, hope you understand" i said with a low voice.  
"yes! Yes..take all the time you need, i'll wait for you whatever it takes you" he cupped my cheek and smiled, i looked at him and raised my hand to stroke his.  
"we'll get through this, i promise" he lowered his head and stuck his forehead to mine.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 : Never Again

Ever since Leighla caught me and Seth, she never shut her mouth about it, she posted an angry tweet about how she was pissed that someone or a slut, as she put had seduced her boyfriend. Of course, rumours started flying and fans who saw us together added two and two together, so it came to them that i was the slut that she meant. So, it's been three days and there's gotta be an article about Seth and Leighla that had harsh comments by some people who loved them together, i didn't know why i kept reading them, was it hurt myself? Or was it to know how people around the globe saw me, i was the woman who broke up a relationship, who stole the boyfriend and built secrets around it, that. Was my new reputation. The whore, dirty skank, disgusting bitch, call me whatever you like.  
I hadn't gone to work, i didn't wanna leave the house and Dawn left off without me cuz i've got sick from my little meditation session by the pier, it was exactly like old times, Dawn going to work and me sticking around the house.

"don't know if i can, Jon..i'm on break and it's ending after a few minutes" Dawn said as she sat on a table, talking to Dean.  
"not even for lunch? Isn't it time to find a new job that doesn't include drooling men around you? I don't like other men looking at you, you're my girl, mine only"  
"i know..but it's not that easy, Jon..it's not easy finding a job" she said as she sighed heavily.  
"have you looked?"  
"yes, even Ash was looking and she hasn't managed to find a decent job"  
"till now? Oh and about Ash, what's up with her?"  
"i really don't know, she doesn't talk much" said Dawn.  
"i noticed, she's gone quiet" Dean said as he leaned back.  
"i really don't know what's going on, i've tried to talk to her but she keeps changing the subject whenever i bring it up"  
"that's new"  
"it is" she nodded in agreement.  
Seth came in and looked around, he walked over to the counter and proceeded to look.  
"isn't that Colby?" Dawn said while pointing a finger at him. Dean looked behind him.  
"yeah, it is..hey Colby!" he said.  
Seth looked at him and walked over.  
"hey, is Ashley here?" Seth asked.  
"no, she's at home" Dawn answered.  
"oh thanks" he said while walking to the door.  
"whoa whoa whoa, why do you want her?" Dean asked.  
"it's just.."  
"i want a clear answer, Colby"  
"okay, me and Ashley were meeting in secret behind your backs, what you saw in the street and she kicked my balls, that was a play and it got you fooled good but we still saw each other and we met in a apartment that i rented, a few days ago Leighla came home early and caught us, and i think we're over..now i wanna talk to Ashley cuz i need to see her, happy?" Seth took a couple deep breaths and left before any other word was said, and both Dean and Dawn had surprised expressions on both their faces.

I layed in my bed, staring at the ceiling, i heard a knock on the door. I ignored it and then there was another knock and another.  
I blew out a breath and got up, opened the door.  
"Colby..what are you doing here?"  
"i needed to talk to you, i needed to see you, shit..i told Jon about us"  
"what?! Why did you do that?!"  
"i don't care anymore..i don't care..doesn't matter if he knows or not, it won't stop me or us from seeing each other"  
"was he angry?"  
"no..he didn't say anything, aren't you gonna let me in?"  
"uh..yeah okay"  
i moved out of the way so he could walk in and i closed the door behind him.  
"you don't look so good" he said as he turned around.

"i've got a cold, so i don't feel so good"  
"i'm sorry about that, it's all my fault.." he sat on the couch.  
"it's not if i don't blame you" i said while sitting down next to him.  
The door handle suddenly rattled and then it flew open, and Dean came in.  
"see i knew it, i knew that you weren't honest with me" he walked over to Seth and poked his chest "is being honest too much to ask? Can't i ever get someone telling me the fucking truth?"  
"babe!" Dawn came in and grabbed his arm, pulling him back "calm down, please"  
"they've lied to us! And why haven't you told me, Ash?"  
i really didn't need to be hated by Dean, i cared about him and i loved having him as a friend so i just looked away.  
"god! Why doesn't anyone tell the truth anymore?" he looked at Seth "you knew i hated being lied to more than anyone else, why did you lie to me?!"  
"look, Ash's had enough of people yelling at her"  
Dawn walked over and sat next to me.  
"is that why you're depressed? Leighla?"  
i nodded slightly and hugged her, she hugged me back as i burst in tears.  
"what happened?" she said to Seth.  
"the usual..Leighla slapped her and said some stuff, i tried stopping her but her dad punched me, i didn't mean to hide it from you, Jon..please, just forgive me and her and listen? Please"  
Dean nodded for a second.  
"what else happened?"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 : This Means War

"she slapped her? And she just got away with that?" Dawn said.  
"what she said got to Ash and she just left" Seth said as he sat next to me and Dawn.  
"are you okay?" Dawn asked me.  
I nodded lightly while wiping my tears.  
"yeah..just, a lot of people hate me right now"  
"shhh, i don't hate you..Jon doesn't hate you..and i'm sure Colby doesn't, fuck the world, fuck the people, they don't matter. It's me and you against the world, Ash..and whatever they say, you're not a slut or a whore, i know you're not" she said, i looked up at her and smiled a little.  
"you really think so?"  
"yeah, so what if you fucking slept with a guy who has a girlfriend? Hell, if she would've done her job right he wouldn't have cheated on her"  
Seth smiled at her.  
"yeah, we were fighting anyways"  
"see? That doesn't make you a slut" Dawn said then looked up at Dean who was pacing, analysing.  
"sweetheart? Are you okay?"  
he stopped pacing and looked at her, then at Seth and me.  
"Jon..i'm sorry i didn't tell you" i said to Dean "instead i thought that hiding from you will be alright, i just..didn't wanna lose you as a friend, i remember what you told me when you confronted me that night, i still remember what you said to me, and it'll be burned in my brain till the day i die" i went quiet after that.  
"well, at least Colby told me instead of me finding out, and you didn't deny anything"  
"i'm so sorry...for lying and for everything"  
"it's fine, no need for apologising"  
i smiled finally and stroked Seth's hand that was on mine.  
"look at them Jon" Dawn said "it doesn't look like a fling to me, you can't be mad at them"  
Dean looked at us then at Dawn.  
"Jon? Forgive them? For me?"  
he nodded and my face lit up.  
"thank you..i won't disappoint you ever again..trust me on that, the lies will stop" i got up and hugged him "i promise, Jon"  
"okay, i'll remember this promise of yours" he smiled.  
"i won't let you down" i let go of him and smiled.  
Dawn walked out with Dean to talk.  
"look, i wanna talk to this Leighla"  
"why?"  
"why? She slapped Ash"  
he chuckled.  
"so what? You're gonna slap her back?" he said.  
"why the fuck not?" she said as she walked, Dean realised that she was serious and he followed her.  
"babe? Babe! Wait, where are you going?"  
"could you drive me there?"  
"why? You gotta calm down and think first"  
she got in the car and he followed her.  
"babe, i just wanna talk" she said innocently at him. He followed her in the car and started the engine.  
"well.." he started as he drove off.  
"sweetie, i just wanna tell her that Ashley is not a whore..that bitch, who does she think she is?"  
"Colby's girlfriend?"  
"i don't think he loves her, if he did he wouldn't have went to Ash's arms"  
after a while Dean stopped the car and Dawn got out.  
"which floor?"  
"7th" he closed the car door and turned around to talk to her "honey.." but she was gone "godammit!" he walked in.  
Dawn was knocking on the door and when Leighla opened the door.  
"hi Leighla" Dawn said calmly, Dean caught up and stood next to her, nodding at Leighla as a greeting.  
"what do you want?"  
"just wanted to to say that Ash isn't a fucking slut, you pathetic tramp"  
Leighla gasped at Dawn's reference.  
"excuse me! That SLUT stole my boyfriend"  
"say it one more time"  
"hope..that two timing snake rots in hell"  
Dawn punched her hard, and Leighla held her cheek in pain.  
"how dare you?!"  
"babe, we gotta go"  
"oh put a sock in it and don't go blaming other people for your neglect"  
"i did not neglect Colby"  
"explain why he's with Ash?"  
"cuz he fucking got seduced by her"  
"non of that happened!"  
"honey! C'mon!" Dean urged Dawn to go.  
"yeah you should go and put a leash on that little disgusting thing before she steals your boyfriend too" Leighla said and smirked, Dawn looked back at her then slapped her so hard that her head snapped to the side. Dean was taken aback by that. Leighla had enough and she pulled Dawn's hair, that led to a fight as Dawn started to hit her with her fists.  
"ladies! Ladies!" Dean said as he pulled back Dawn by the waist.  
"you'll be sorry! She feels like shit!" Dawn yelled back at her.  
"homewreckers should feel like shit! She ruined my relationship" Leighla yelled as Dean led Dawn out of the building.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 : The Final Stand

i sat with Seth and we talked about what was going to come since it was now on the open.  
"i'm glad you came" i said and looked at him.  
"i wanted to come see you, you haven't been picking up my calls always" he said  
"sorry.."  
"there were some articles about me and you, i've seen the comments..and i want you to know that i want you, i don't care about what's said about us..me and Leighla are over-  
he continued to speak as my stomach violently turned and i felt the need to vomit, i quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.  
"Ash?" he got up and followed me.  
I spilled my guts out while in the bathroom and Seth stood next to me.  
"are you okay?"  
i nodded and got up, washed my face and looked at Seth in the mirror.  
"just felt a little sick..but i'm okay"  
"alright, you need to lay down"  
he helped me to the couch and i lied down.  
"do you need anything?"  
"just be there for me..don't leave me" i grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he nodded.  
"okay i'm here"  
Dean unlocked the door and Dawn came in.  
"darling i just thought you're gonna talk and not punch the living shit out of her" Dean said.  
"bitch had it coming" she said as she sat on the table next to me "you okay, Ashley?"  
"she just puked" Seth answered.  
"puked? Why?"  
"i don't know, Dawn..maybe she ate something bad"  
"she only eats the stuff in the fridge and that's not bad"  
"have you used a condom?" Dean asked. Seth's eyes widened in realisation and i looked at Seth.  
"have you?"  
"well..when i went through the room to pick up my stuff..i didn't find a condom pack last time.  
"holy shit Colby!" Dawn said "what were you thinking?"  
"i wasn't thinking! I didn't think she'll.."  
"well that's your mess right there, dude"  
"c'mon..let's get you some fresh air and on the way get a tester" Dawn said as she helped me up.  
"i'll come too" Seth said.  
"i'm not staying alone" Dean kept the door open as we all walked out, and walked down the stairs with the lads following us.  
We crossed the street to get to a near pharmacy, a car popped up and it suddenly it went faster when we were in the middle of the street. Seth recognised the car and yelled out.  
"Leighla! NOOO!"  
Dean looked the speeding car and quickly shouted.  
"baby! Get away from the street!"  
we both looked and saw the car, our eyes widened in fear and we both saw that it was Leighla.  
"oh god!" i said.  
"we gotta move!" Dawn said.  
Dean grabbed us both then Seth stood in front of us with his arms spread.  
"you wanna kill them, Leighla?! You wanna do this?! Then kill me too" he closed his eyes and said the last part softly.  
"Colby! Move!" i screamed.  
"just get out of here!" he looked back at the car as it got closer "if anyone's gonna die it better be me..if you're pregnant..it's better me"  
"Jon! Do something" Dawn yelled  
"Colby the girls are safe!" Dean yelled at Seth in responce.  
"i wanna end this.." he moved to the side as the car steered to the sidewalk towards us "she'll have to hit me first to get to you guys" he closed his eyes.  
I closed my eyes and heard a loud crash, then i heard screaming. Tears flooded my eyes as i hugged Dawn and then i slowly opened them, i saw that Leighla had crashed into an electricity pole, i quickly looked over at Seth..he was safe, and standing in the same state i've seen him in before i have closed my eyes.  
"oh god..Leighla.." Seth said as he ran to the crashed car.  
Dawn looked at me and held my face.  
"it's okay..it's okay, nothing happened to him or us..we're safe" she said.  
I nodded, unable to speak. Dean hugged us both.  
"trust me..it'll be okay, everyone's safe" he said as he ran his fingers in Dawn's hair, Dawn stroked his arm and kissed it.  
"babe, thanks for protecting us"  
"you're welcome..you're precious to me..both of you" he smiled.  
I saw Seth holding Leighla as he put her down on the sidewalk.  
"look at me.." he held her hand "just keep your eyes open..don't close them"  
"i..i..C-Colby..i'm..s-s-sorry i tried..th-that" Leighla said weakly.  
"okay, shush..it's fine, stay with me..help's on the way" he said "just don't talk"  
i watched him do that, he looked at me for a while then helped her into the ambulance once it was there.  
He then walked over to Dean.  
"keep her safe for me..i gotta go now" Seth said and he kneeled down to me "i don't wanna get you dirty" he smiled softly and kissed my forehead, i looked down at his hands to see them bloody.  
"i gotta go, okay? I'll be back..i promise" he said that then jumped on the ambulance as it sped away after shortly.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 : Discovery

What Seth had done made me believe that there were kind-hearted people in the world, that there was good and there was light other than constant darkness and evil, i thought the good in the world had died but it hasn't, Seth was a living proof.  
We went back inside, and Dean started hovering around.  
"who would've thought? She's a crazy maniac! Totally lost her mind" Dean said.  
"she tried to kill me and Ash, she even steered the car in our direction" Dawn said.  
"yeah..and why did Col even go with her? He could've just let the paramedics take care of her"  
"i really don't know, Jon"  
"he should've been back by now"  
"i can't believe that guy! Who stands in front of a speeding car" Dawn said, looking up at Dean.  
"hah, i'm used to that kind of stuff coming from him..he doesn't think sometimes, but he knew he had to do something"  
"what if she ran over him?"  
"she didn't tho, she couldn't do it" Dean said.  
"instead..she nearly killed herself"  
"at least you and Ash are safe, babe"  
there were a couple knocks on the door, then he answered it.  
"Col, finally you show up" Dean said.  
"sorry i took so long..you guys okay? Where's Ashley?"  
"she's tired from all of this..so she took a nap" Dean answered him "and yeah, we're okay..you ditched us back there"  
"yeah, sorry..i couldn't leave her there" Seth said.  
"that's your ex" Dean replied.  
"so? No human being deserves that..ex or not"  
"you shouldn't be that weak, dude"  
"so what was i supposed to do? Leave her stuck in the car and bleed to death? Wow, another one of your great ideas, Jon"  
"she had it coming, it's called Karma"  
"doesn't mean i watch her die"  
"no one cares, Colby"  
"i do..i can't do that..i can't watch someone die, you don't get it" Seth said while standing up.  
"Colby..what you did was noble..i admire it" Dawn spoke.  
"thanks Dawn..much appreciate"  
Dean looked at her.  
"noble?"  
"i thought it was..but it was crazy too..you scared the hell out of us"  
"at least Leighla will leave us alone"  
"why? She's dead?"  
"Jon!" Dawn looked at him.  
"what?" he said.  
"no..she's not dead..but she said that she saw something she missed all along..and she's sorry for everything..and for hitting you, Dawn"  
"how'd that happen?" Dawn asked.  
"she said when she saw me willing to sacrifice my life for you guys, it meant you mean a lot to me, and she saw that and apologised for everything..we broke up peacefully, i wished her a good life and she wished me a good life..now i wanna see if i'm gonna be a father" he shoved his hand in his pocket and took out a pregnancy tester then handed it to Dawn.  
"here you go, saved ya the trouble..i wanna know quickly"  
Dean let out a soft chuckle.  
"how'd ya get that without applying attention on yourself? It's freaky when a guy buys a pregnancy tester"  
"don't worry about that, Jonathan"  
"are you even ready to be a father?" Dawn asked him.  
"we'll have to wait and see..i don't know" Seth answered.  
"it's kinda too late for i don't know..if she is then you're dead" Dean said  
"what? What about when we have kids?" Dawn folded her arms.  
"um..our kids are different, babe..and our kids will come at the right time, won't they honey?"  
Dean explained.  
"guess so..look" Dawn looked up at Seth "you must make up your mind, because if you don't want a kid then i won't let her have an abortion and you can go to hell"  
"hey..calm down, i said i didn't know" Seth raised his hands in a calming gesture.  
"you have serious problems with making up your mind..so think fast because you know how time flies" Dean added.  
"i'll think about it..first i need her to take the test" Seth said as he picked up the plastic bag.  
"she's sleeping now, you gave her quite a shock" Dawn said.  
"i need her to try this"  
"then sit down and wait till she wakes up" she told him as he sat down and tapped his foot.

A few minutes later, i woke up and walked out to find Seth, Dawn and Dean chatting. Seth walked to me, gave me a tight hug and handed me the plastic bag and explained his instructions, i was dazed by being recently awaken and just went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror then at the box in my hands, i emptied it and went on with the test, then waited for the result. I started to walk back and forth while i was waiting, i then picked up the tester then looked at the two bright lines on it.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 : What Happens Next?

I walked out of the bathroom, Seth stood up as he saw me walk out.  
"so?" he said.  
"well.." i held up the tester "we're still not sure"  
he grabbed the tester and looked at it.  
"hell no..you're pregnant?"  
Dawn smiled and looked at me.  
"congratz you guys" Dean said  
"you're gonna be a mummy" Dawn said and hugged me.  
"i'm gonna be a mummy" i hugged her "is this okay?" i looked at Seth.  
"uh..well, course..it's fine..can we talk? Alone?" he said and rubbed his neck.  
"sure" i let go from Dawn and walked to my room as he followed and closed the door.  
"i don't know about this, Ash..i'm scared..this is a baby"  
"we can get thru this together"  
"i still wanna be with you..i'll be there when this baby comes" he said to me.  
"you will? You didn't look happy" i told him.  
"i am happy, i love you.."  
"you love me?" a smile forming on my face.  
"yes..i should've mentioned this sooner but couldn't..something stopped me, but now..here i am, telling you how i really feel about you"  
"i love you too, Colby" i smiled and pressed my lips against his, holding him in a short, yet passionate kiss. Until he broke it.  
"what now?" he asked.  
"we process and settle our opinion before the baby comes"  
"how many months left?"  
"i'll check tomorrow, will you be here?" i asked him.  
"well, i gotta go..but i'll try and be back soon"  
i frowned at that.  
"i'm sorry..you know how work is"  
"Colby, yeah i know..it's fine..when do you have to go?"  
he sucked in a breath and checked his watch.  
"uh..in an hour or so, but call me to tell the results"  
i nodded.  
"okay, you're going now?"  
"yeah, sorry" he planted a quick kiss on my lips.  
"it's fine..it is, go work" i smiled slightly.  
"will do" he smiled back and walked out. I followed him.  
"hey Jon, we gotta head out" he slapped Dean's shoulder and tapped his watch as a gesture.  
"so soon?" Dean answered. Seth looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"we have a flight"  
Dawn looked at Dean.  
"now? You didn't mention this?" she said.  
"oooh!" Dean said "our flight, yeah of course. Damn, we're late..see you soon, honey" he kissed Dawn and followed Seth outside.  
"bye babe" Dawn answered as he waved and closed the door. She looked at me.  
"so how'd it go?" Dawn asked.  
"it went good, he said he loved me" i smiled. And her eyes widened in surprise.  
"he said that? Seth Rollins told you he loved you?"  
"yes! He said so..oh my god, i can't believe it..i got everything i ever wanted. A great friend, a great boyfriend and now i can finally count Jon as a friend"  
"yeah Jon does see you as his friend now, so you don't need to worry about him hating you, so he doesn't"  
"i'm glad he doesn't hate me, the last thing i need is him hating me"  
"so what are you guys gonna do? You're pregnant, has he proposed?"  
"no..not yet he hasn't, but he seemed fine with it"  
"you sure?"  
"you don't think he'll ditch me and leave me with this baby alone?"  
"no! C'mon he said he loved you, why would he leave you?"  
"i don't know..i guess it's just good to be true for me"  
"don't be like that, you still have lots of stuff to go thru and being cynical won't help you"  
"this is all just new to me" i said to her.  
Before she answered a knock on the door intruppted us.  
"Jon must've forgot something" she got up and opened the door, and Dolph Ziggler was standing there.  
"Dolph?" i looked at him.  
"well we need to talk, first of all..you-"  
i spoke quickily and cut him off.  
"what are you doing here?! I think you were told to fuck off!"  
"your boyfriend did strike good, eh? Anyways, you need to listen to me"  
"no! I won't listen to you, get the fuck out of my sight..i believe you have a flight!"  
"no, flight's tomorrow..but first-"  
i slammed the door and walked inside, sitting on the couch.  
"what was that all about?" Dawn asked me, i rubbed my forehead.  
"nothing, i just.."  
"calm down..calm..down, you're pregnant now..rage is really not good for that, now tell me what's up?"  
"in our last date...with Dolph i mean, he knew about us..i had to act fast..i told him i'd give him a blowjob out back-"  
"wait, you didn't do it right?"  
"no! What kind of woman do you think i am?..it's true i slept with Colby but we had feelings for each other"  
"i just asked..and well thank god you didn't do anything, what did he want to tell you then?"  
"i really don't know"


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 : Chaos Theory

Two months have passed since i've learned that i was pregnant, my belly has grown to reveal the little bump, every day that goes by i get more and more excited about me and Colby having a baby. He was around most of the time and sometimes he wasn't, i was just thankful that i got to see him, even if it was for a little while. Dolph never quite left me alone, he was everywhere when he wasn't working, claiming that he had something to say, a warning or something like that but i didn't care. Once a sleazebag always a sleazebag.

I decided to stay at home while Colby volunteered to go to the store and get some supplies with Jonathan, Dawn stayed home.  
I sat on the couch feeling my belly, smiling as i was.  
"when do you think we'll find out whether it was a boy or a girl?" i asked Dawn as i looked at her. She simply shrugged.  
"well..i guess that's soon" Dawn said.  
"i can't wait, it'll be so fun"  
"waiting is all that you can do right now"  
the door opened and Jon walked in, carrying the supermarket bags and closing the door.  
"hello ladies" he said as he walked to the kitchen.  
"where's Colby?"  
"he said he had somewhere to be"  
"where?"  
"he didn't say, he just told me to go back home"  
"oh.." i said with my eyes falling down to the coffee table.  
"don't worry, he's a big boy" Jon said as he placed a kiss on Dawn's cheek.  
"i'm not..i just wanted to see him"  
"he'll come"  
"yeah you know how Colby is, course he'll be back, Ash" Dawn said as she started looking in the bags.  
"you got everything on the list, thanks Jon" Dawn said as she started to empty the shopping bags.  
I took out my phone and called Colby's number, he wasn't answering so i put it down.  
"Jon, seriously..where is he?" i said to him while looking up.  
"i don't know..he said he had stuff to do" he answered.  
"stuff? Didn't he tell you to tell me anything?"  
my phone started ringing and i quickly picked up.  
"Colby?"  
"hah, nice try..but no i'm not your beloved boyfriend"  
i knew the voice, but i stayed silent for a while, hoping the voice will continue.  
"why? Isn't he by your side? Goddammit, he's being a bad father already? Aww that's just too bad..i think i told you about this, Ashley. I told you about it and i expressed my desire for telling you..no warning you but you gave me no chance"  
"where's-  
the voice intruppted me.  
"no, don't talk..don't open your mouth just yet..now if you're around people get up and go to a secluded place where i can address you without attracting unwanted attention..do it and i'll tell whatever you wanna know"  
i had a lot of questions, so i got up and walked to my room and closed the door.  
"Dolph, stop this"  
"you better be alone"  
"i'm not afraid of you, how did you know Colby wasn't here"  
he chuckled bfore speaking.  
"don't underestimate me, I'm a show off they call me that because i possess the kind of abilities that require showing off, now tell me. Where's Mr Rollins?"  
"what did you do?!"  
"calm down, sweetheart i did nothing..just i know that his car is in front of this bar I'm at..even caught him making another chick giggle"  
"you're lying"  
"no, no I'm not lying i can assure you that..i'm just encouraging you to open your eyes and see his little play go on"  
"if you think I'll dump Colby and get with you then you're crazy"  
he laughed and i was too stressed to laugh.  
"i'm not interested in you..even if you're single..i'd rather destroy you then be with you after what went down? I don't want you..but  
that doesn't mean you can date Rollins..i want you to be miserable, maybe i'd play around with ya a couple of times but right now i'm only reporting what i'm witnessing and right now, i see love in the air..he'll get some action in a while and damn was that fast..if you have a boy, maybe you can tell him about his father flirting stunts"  
he paused for a while and i stopped talking.  
"would you like a picture? I'm afraid it would be too explicit for you..he's feelin' her thigh right now. Haha, didn't anyone tell you that guys feel grossed out of pregnant chicks? Should of used a pill, babe"  
"shut up! He's not cheating"  
"that's what you're saying, cuz you're not here..but all i can say for you right now, hope you find a new dad for little baby..or just put it to rest and have an abortion"  
he hung up and i stared at the phone.


End file.
